Rules of Engagement
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Despertar esposada a una cama extraña, no es parte de los planes de Isabella Swan, después de haber sido plantada en el altar por tercera vez. Al mirar a Edward, sin embargo, se da cuenta que debería replantearse sus planes. Summary completo en el interior
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Ann Bruce. Al Staff Excomulgado: Csanch por la Traducción, Taratup por la Corrección, Mdf30y por la Corrección de la Traducción, Laavic por la Diagramación y Bellecar por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo lo adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

Después de recibir tres disparos en el pecho y ser dado por muerto por su última amante, Edward Cullen decide que un lugar en el medio de la nada es un buen lugar para recuperarse. Y es perfecto, hasta que alguien trata de acercarse sigilosamente a él, con una pistola amartillada en mano. Desafortunadamente para quien sería su agresor, Edward no es de los que esperan mientras alguien trata de matarlo.

Despertar esposada a una cama extraña, no es parte de los planes de Isabella Swan, después de haber sido plantada en el altar por tercera vez. Al mirar a Edward, sin embargo, se da cuenta que debería replantearse sus planes. Con algunas reglas sencillas, podría tener su largamente esperada luna de miel… y sin un dispositivo a pilas.

Pero entonces, personas que no siguen ninguna regla más que las propias, los encuentran.

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Edward Cullen se encontraba en ese fino borde entre la consciencia y el sueño. Casi se podía sentir a sí mismo a punto de caer en el lado de éste último. Sólo unos pocos momentos más, y estaría muerto para el mundo.

Con flojera se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que entraba a través de la ventana abierta justo sobre él, y que se movía sobre su piel desnuda. Estaba refugiado en una aislada cabaña de las Montañas Blue Ridge, con la única civilización como a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia y en forma de un pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Norte con unos pocos miles o algo así de habitantes. Lo más extenuante que había hecho desde que llegó el día anterior por la mañana, fue escalar el costado de un acantilado.

Iba a disfrutar de la paz mientras durase.

Exhaló audiblemente, sintiendo que una sensación increíblemente relajante se asentaba sobre él. No había nada aquí excepto la Madre Naturaleza y él mismo.

Edward se corrigió a si mismo casi dos segundos después, cuando el instinto lo puso en instantánea alerta. Debido a años de práctica, todo su cuerpo se tensó y quedó completamente quieto, mientras esperaba pacientemente por ese sonido que no encajaba con el resto.

Pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos antes de volver a escucharlo… pasos. Había alguien afuera, dando pasos lentos y medidos hacia el frente de la cabaña. Un extraño con buenas intenciones no estaría tomando tales cuidados para no hacer ruido…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward agarró la Beretta de debajo de la almohada y rodó sin hacer ruido a un lado de la cama y sobre el suelo. Aterrizó con las palmas y los dedos de los pies, y rápidamente volvió a rodar hasta quedar de espaldas. Bajó el arma, la puso a su lado y buscó a tientas los deslavados vaqueros que había dejado más temprano sobre una silla cercana. Su palma pasó sobre algo áspero y cerró los dedos alrededor. Agradecido por no tener la tendencia de usar ropa ajustada, Edward se puso los pantalones y se subió el cierre. Los pasos se detuvieron, con cautela; probablemente su visitante inesperado sólo estaba de pie afuera, sopesando sus opciones.

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para ponerse las botas de senderismo y atárselas, Edward sacó los gruesos calcetines de dentro de las botas y se los puso. Con el corazón latiéndole pesado en el pecho, recuperó su arma, quitó el seguro y empezó a gatear como un oso sobre pies y manos hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña de cinco habitaciones. Esperó y rezó para que su desconocido visitante no tuviera un compañero esperando a que saliera por la puerta de atrás; ya que la puerta estaba relativamente bien escondida por arbustos y matorrales demasiado crecidos, Edward sabía que había una buena probabilidad de que alguien no familiarizado con la cabaña no la viera.

Aún aplastado contra el suelo, y contra la pared, se estiró cuidadosamente y en silencio abrió unos centímetros la puerta trasera. Cuando fuera no hubo indicio de movimiento, Edward se puso en cuclillas, ensanchando la abertura y revisando la zona. Satisfecho porque no le esperara ninguna emboscada, apartó cuidadosamente fuera de su camino alguna vegetación y se deslizó furtivamente hacia afuera, a la oscuridad.

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre espirales de nubes, pero Edward agradecía incluso esa poca luz. Con su corazón bombeando adrenalina como un loco a través de sus venas, con rapidez fue hasta el frente de la cabaña, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar ninguna ramita o maleza contra el suelo, sin importarle los cortes y rasguños en espalda y brazos debido a las ásperas paredes exteriores de la cabaña.

Presionado contra un costado del edificio, y con su respiración baja y pareja, miró con esfuerzo tras la esquina y hacia la noche. Sus pupilas se habían ajustado a la oscuridad y casi podía descubrir el contorno sombreado del intruso de pie en el porche. La madera crujió. El intruso se congeló. Algo destellaba pálidamente a la luz de la luna.

Joder, ¿quién iba tras él? Casi resopló. Ahora aquello era una pregunta estúpida. Después de una década en su anterior trabajo, sería más seguro preguntar _quién_ no iba tras él, retirado o no. Sus enemigos no perdonaban sólo porque él había decidido dejar el negocio.

Se quedó ahí unos pocos momentos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, queriendo asegurarse que su huésped no invitado no tenía un compañero.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos, pero Edward no captó más formas en la oscura quietud. Lentamente, más cuidadoso que nunca, puso el seguro a la Beretta y la metió con seguridad en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros.

El intruso empujó la puerta de bien aceitadas bisagras, para abrirla en silencio, y dio un paso dentro de la cabaña. Agradecido porque el porche delantero no tuviera baranda, Edward sacó una moneda de su bolsillo delantero y la arrojó a la maleza, al otro lado del porche delantero. Medio segundo después, se lanzó en un vuelo bajo, atrapando las rodillas de su blanco con el hombro derecho y lanzándolo como un bolo. Edward escuchó un ruido sordo y tenue, seguido por un juramento apagado. Esperaba que el otro tipo tuviera una contusión infernal. Sin dar a su oponente una oportunidad para recuperarse, se levantó, esposó la muñeca sorprendentemente pequeña que sostenía el arma, y la golpeó contra el suelo de madera del porche. Edward se estremeció cuando sonó una explosión en su oído, pero siguió apretando su agarre y siguió golpeando la mano capturada hasta que el arma traqueteó en el suelo y patinó lejos. Implacable, Edward pronto tuvo a su cansado asaltante clavado bajo su propio cuerpo apenas palpitante.

Y casi salta hacia atrás otra vez cuando sintió la inequívoca suavidad de senos redondeados y femeninos aplastados bajo su pecho desnudo.

— ¡Joder! ¡Eres una mujer!

Su exclamación de sorpresa sólo pareció enojarla incluso más y renovó su lucha. Edward, sin embargo, era bastante más pesado y mucho, mucho más fuerte. Con poco esfuerzo, le tuvo ambos brazos estirados sobre su cabeza con una mano; la otra la metió entre su pelo, para mantener quieta su cabeza y poder verle la cara.

— ¡Señorita, deténgase!

Fue inútil. Edward soltó su pelo, echó el brazo hacia atrás y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula. Un sonido suave escapó de ella y quedó inconsciente.

_Ah, infiernos_.

xoxo

—ISABELLA Swan —Edward leyó la tarjeta de identificación policial, de apariencia auténtica, y la placa dorada que la acompañaba. Supuestamente, era una detective de homicidios. Si la identificación era real, estaba muy fuera de su jurisdicción ¿Era sólo una coincidencia que fuera de su ciudad natal?

Miró a la mujer inconsciente esposada a su cama.

—Maravilloso, simplemente jodidamente maravilloso.

Dejó escapar el aliento y cayó sobre la silla de madera a los pies de la cama. Cerró la billetera con un chasquido audible. No había mucho que pudiera hacer hasta que Isabella Swan recobrara la consciencia y compartiera con él la razón por la que entraba sin autorización en su propiedad en medio de la noche, con su arma lista y apuntando.

Notando los elegantes vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta de cuello en forma de V y mangas largas, Edward se preguntó si ella había actuado por impulso. Estaba usando una curtida chaqueta de pana sobre la camiseta verde, pero aun así no habría sido su primera opción para una misión encubierta. Y las zapatillas de suela fina que estaban colocadas ordenadamente a los pies de la cama no estaban hechas para un terreno montañoso.

Su pequeña operación no había sido planeada con anticipación.

Ese pensamiento hizo un poco para calmarlo.

Se le había ocurrido llamar al cuerpo de policía local y denunciar que habían atentado contra su vida, pero lo había desestimado rápidamente. Estaba habituado a manejar este tipo de asuntos personalmente.

Un gemido suave atrajo su atención. Su mirada clara volvió a la figura que se movía en la cama. Isabella Swan, de acuerdo a su licencia de conducir de Carolina del Norte, medía un metro setenta y cinco, y pesaba unos sesenta kilos, pero no los aparentaba. Se veía esbelta y atlética. ¿Pero qué mujer añadía kilos extras y mentía acerca de su peso?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le respondió un sonido bajo, pero sus pestañas permanecieron descansando sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Con cuidado, ella giró la cabeza en su dirección, como si probara si su cabeza seguía sobre sus hombros. Edward frunció el ceño. No creía que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte, pero entonces vio el moretón que oscurecía su mandíbula; se veía feo. Y no podía olvidar cómo ella se golpeó la cabeza en el porche, cuando la placó. Las pestañas gruesas y oscuras se estremecieron y se levantaron, y Edward se quedó clavado por unos ojos color chocolate. Ella pestañeó una vez, aparentemente para aclarar su cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Su voz era baja y un poco áspera por el sueño, y el cuerpo de Edward respondió de acuerdo a ella. Hacía tiempo que no había estado con una mujer, lo cual era comprensible ya que la última con la que había dormido había tratado de matarlo, dejándole cicatrices de por vida. Literalmente.

Él murmuró por lo bajo algo ininteligible e inhaló profundamente a través de la nariz, como si pudiera ayudar a la repentina tirantez de sus vaqueros.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y Edward supo que acababa de descubrir los adorables brazaletes encadenándola a la cabecera de la cama y la cuerda para escalar que ataba juntos sus pies y los mantenía amarrados a la parte baja de la cama.

— ¿Qué…? —Tiró y agitó las esposas y la cuerda, pero el marco de la cama era sorprendentemente sólido. Su mirada se enfocó en él y echó chispas. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Demandó furiosamente.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su expresión cerrada. ¿Había tratado de acercarse a él silenciosamente la noche pasada y ahora estaba tratando de hacerse la inocente? O era un infierno de buena actriz o…

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

La confusión inundó sus rasgos.

— ¿Qué pasó cuándo?

Edward elevó una ceja, su expresión sardónica.

—Cuando estabas intentando entrar a esta cabaña —Le recordó secamente. Luego, con énfasis, añadió—, ilegalmente.

La confusión no desapareció.

—Algo como, sin el consentimiento del dueño.

—Pero… —Su voz se apagó a medida que se daba cuenta—. Oh Dios —Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados y tomó aliento—. Eso no puede ser cierto.

Mentalmente tachó la amnesia y dijo con acento sureño muy sarcásticamente:

—Oh, es muy correcto. Te lo aseguro, Isabella Swan.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el tono duro y sin humor, o tal vez fue por la pronunciación de su nombre. I – sa – Be – LLA –N/A El nombre de la protagonista es raro-. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a las personas que no masacraban su nombre al primer intento. Afortunadamente, él tenía mucha práctica con nombres no anglo-sajones. Todo formaba parte de su anterior trabajo.

—Mi cabaña tiene el agujero de bala y la bala de tu arma para probarlo —Incluso con el ligero acento sureño suavizando, sus palabras aún mordían.

Su cautiva se veía como si estuviera esperando que la cama se abriera y la sacara de su miseria.

— ¿Tu cabaña? —Sus pestañas bajaron mientras se mordía la comisura del labio inferior—. No puede ser cierto —Murmuró, más para sí misma que para él.

—Técnicamente, es de mi prima.

Sus ojos volaron a los de él.

— ¿De tu prima? ¿Quién es tu prima?

Él la miró con recelo.

—Yo soy el que debería estar haciendo las preguntas.

La frustración cruzó sus rasgos.

—Sólo dime si tu prima es Alice Brandon.

—Alice Brandon —Repitió él, ni negando ni confirmando su aseveración.

—Una amiga cercana —Isabella explicó rápidamente—. Me ofreció el uso de su cabaña por las siguientes dos semanas. Su esposo es mi teniente.

Edward la miró fijamente. Lucía lo suficientemente seria, pero la gente de su mundo mentía para vivir. Él descartó la identificación policial… que podía ser falsificada. Y ella sabía que él estaba aquí. No le habría ofrecido la cabaña a alguien más antes de avisarle primero.

—Escucha, tienes que creerme, por favor.

Sólo había un modo de arreglar esto. Cruzó la habitación, agarró el teléfono celular que estaba encima de la cómoda, lo abrió y lo encendió. La señal no era buena y tuvo que moverse hasta la ventana antes que apareciera una barra en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. Apretó diez dígitos y esperó. Al tercer timbre se cortó.

— ¿Hola? —Murmuró una voz soñolienta.

—Alice, soy Edward.

Escuchó el susurro de sábanas e imaginó que Ella se estaba sentando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Demandó su prima, todo trazo de sueño se había ido de su voz.

—Estoy en la cabaña y tengo una invitada inesperada. Ella dice que tú la enviaste.

Ella alejó el teléfono de su oreja y murmuró algo que no pudo descifrar. Asumió que le estaba diciendo a su esposo que volviera a dormir. Luego suspiró en el teléfono, confirmando su peor sospecha.

— ¿Es una castaña bien parecida y alta?

Fue su turno suspirar.

—Sí.

— ¿Responde al nombre de Isabella Swan?

Otra respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí, yo la envié.

Él murmuró una palabrota, lanzó una dura mirada a la mujer esposada a su cama, que estaba desvergonzadamente escuchando su conversación, y habría abandonado la habitación si no hubiera estado preocupado por la señal del celular. Optó por darle la espalda a la cama y a la mujer atada a ella.

—Podrías haberme advertido.

—Sí, podría haberlo hecho —Dijo Ella en un tono desconcertantemente razonable—, si no hubieras apagado tu celular. A veces llevas toda esa cosa de la soledad demasiado lejos. No es saludable. Ted Kaczynski -N/A el nombre de Unabomber- era un solitario.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Te puedes enojar conmigo y gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero no dejes salir tu mal genio con Isabella. Ha pasado por mucho —Cuando el gruñido no pasó, añadió—. Necesitaba alejarse durante un tiempo, así que le ofrecí la cabaña.

—Mientras yo sigo aquí —Señaló, con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Y qué? —Dijo ella con acento, usando ese despreocupado tono de voz que siempre encendía las campanas de alarma en su cabeza. Después de un latido, dijo—. Es atractiva. Tú estás disponible.

Estaba contento porque su conspiradora prima no estuviera en la misma habitación porque podría haberla estrangulado. Entonces su esposo lo habría arrestado. No valía la pena el fastidio.

Aun así, su voz bajó peligrosamente, tanto para evitar que su cautiva escuchara, como por su mal genio.

— ¿Me has tendido una trampa?

— ¡Dios mío, no! Ella cortó las relaciones con los hombres, así que estás a salvo. Además, no creo que nada permanente funcione contigo —hizo una pausa—. Estaba pensando más en la línea de una aventura.

—Jesucristo —Murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Me estás arreglando una cita.

Ella tuvo la audacia de reírse.

—Mira, si no estás interesado, puedes pasar las próximas dos semanas ignorándola. Hay dos dormitorios en esa cabaña. Isabella planeaba cortar con la civilización, así que no necesita que la entretengas.

—Obviamente no sabía que yo estaba acá.

—Bueno, no. Creí que rechazaría mi ofrecimiento si mencionaba cualquier cosa sobre ti —Había un rastro de preocupación en su voz—. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward le contó.

—Oh, mierda —Murmuró—. Dile que lo siento.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Exclamó, un poco incrédulo.

—Tú no eres el que tiene una posible contusión y el que está esposado a una cama, ¿verdad?

Resopló. Ella simplemente tenía que aguijonear su culpa… Suspiró cuando su prima fue incapaz de contener un bostezo.

—Vuelve a dormir. Hablaremos más tarde.

Ella farfulló algo a través de otro bostezo y colgó. Edward cerró el teléfono con un chasquido y giró para mirar a su cautiva, sus puños apoyados sobre sus caderas, frustración y molestia pasando a través de él.

Isabella estaba desplomada de espaldas sobre el delgado colchón. Se veía exhausta y abrumada, especialmente con sus manos aún esposadas al cabecero de la cama. A pesar de sí mismo, Edward sintió un poco de pena por ella. Había sido manipulada tanto por Alice como por él.

_Ah, infierno._

Suspiró y recuperó la diminuta llave de las esposas del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso mientras se sentaba en la cama a un costado de la forma inerte. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron y retrocedió agitadamente tan lejos de él como se lo permitieron las esposas. Edward levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas. Sostuvo la llave entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Sólo iba a quitarte las esposas.

La cabeza de Isabella cayó sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, pero la mirada de tu cara… —Su voz se apagó y su hombro derecho se levantó en un encogimiento preocupado.

Edward se puso lentamente de pie, viendo que lo amenazaba una media sonrisa. No creía que ella estuviera de humor para apreciar la fantasía que se burlaba al borde de su consciencia.

—Sin embargo, si te quieres quedar así…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, por favor. ¿Entonces asumo que Alice lo aclaró todo contigo?

Asintió, mientras se volvía a sentar y alcanzaba otra vez las esposas.

—Son tuyas, a propósito.

— ¿Qué?

—La esposas. Las saqué de ti.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Oh.

—Soy Edward Cullen, primo de Alice. Ella me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía —Le quitó las restricciones e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio las irritadas marcas rojas que rodeaban sus muñecas—. Te conseguiré algo para eso —Dijo y se levantó para ir al baño.

Volvió unos momentos después con un paño que remojó y escurrió. Habiendo quitado las cuerdas que aseguraban sus pies, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, un cálido pelo caoba, del color de las hojas otoñales, caía más allá de sus hombros y como una cortina sobre su rostro, flexionando sus dedos y masajeando cuidadosamente cada muñeca por turno—. Ven —Él se estiró y tomó su mano derecha—. Déjame.

Ella no protestó pero se sentó dócilmente mientras él envolvía el paño empapado alrededor de su muñeca. Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— ¿Mejor?

Sus pestañas se levantaron.

—Mucho. ¿Qué hora es?

—Sólo pasadas las tres de la mañana —Replicó luego de una mirada al reloj de acero que rodeaba su muñeca—. Has estado desmayada durante casi una hora —Asintió hacia su mandíbula, moviéndose con cuidado—. Tienes un moretón en la mandíbula. Yo, uh, tuve que golpearte.

Isabella se tocó cuidadosamente la mandíbula. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Desaparecerá en un par de días —Le aseguró, sintiendo que la culpa lo mordía. En su defensa, la había golpeado para que dejara de forcejear con él y se hiriera incluso más—. También te golpeaste la cabeza contra el porche, pero no pude encontrar ningún golpe o hinchazón en tu cabeza.

—Considerándolo todo, es un castigo lo suficientemente pequeño.

Edward gruñó y cuidadosamente sacó el paño. Las marcas ya no estaban tan irritadas como lo habían estado antes, pero su piel seguía pareciendo muy tierna.

— ¿Duele?

Isabella se examinó las muñecas.

—Un poco, pero viviré. Sólo dame eso, por favor.

Él le tendió el paño.

— ¿Qué hay de tu mano? Fui muy duro con eso.

Ella bajó la mirada a los cortes y moretones.

—Está bien —Le aseguró después de un momento— He soportado golpes peores.

Él asintió.

—Entonces —Arrastró la palabra—. Ella dice que te quedarás por dos semanas, pero no tienes ningún equipaje y no veo ningún auto afuera.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron. Entonces le prestó una excesiva atención a las heridas que no le habían preocupado hasta hacía unos instantes. Edward dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó pacientemente.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y encontró su tranquila mirada.

—Yo, uh, conduje directo hacia aquí desde Somerset, pero no estaba prestando atención al nivel de gasolina y me quedé sin ella a aproximadamente unos tres kilómetros, y la batería de mi teléfono celular se acabó. Decidí dejar el auto y andar a pie el resto del camino. Pensaba dormir un poco, luego ver si podía recargar el teléfono y ver si alguien podía venir con combustible.

—Entonces llegaste aquí, notaste que la cabaña estaba ocupada y decidiste sacar tu arma y entrar sola.

—Pensé que eras un ocupante ilegal —Farfulló enojada—. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que eras el primo de Alice? No sabía quién estaba aquí —Algo oscureció sus ojos, luego lo alejó con un parpadeo—. ¡Y tú me derribaste antes de que pudiera preguntarte!

—Cuando la gente trata de acercarse a mí sigilosamente con un arma de fuego, no me voy a quedar esperando tranquilamente a que terminen su trabajo.

Isabella bufó.

—Cuando estés lista, iremos a buscar tu auto.

—Gracias —Murmuró. Luego dejó escapar un largo aliento—. Y mañana estaré fuera de tu alcance.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sonaba abatida y eso le remordía después de todo aquello. Maldición, no era un ogro.

—Te puedes quedar.

—Te oí hablar con Alice.

—Esta cabaña tiene dos dormitorios. Puedes ocupar el otro.

—Mira —Empezó un poco acalorada—. No estoy preparada para tratar con personas ahora mismo, especialmente de la variedad masculina, así que prefiero dejarte con tu soledad y encontrar la propia. Estoy segura de que alguien en el pueblo tiene una cabaña vacía que me pueda arrendar.

—Mira —Imitó con tono algo sarcástico—, esta cabaña es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Si tú me ignoras, y yo te ignoro, estaremos bien. No vas a encontrar otra cabaña vacía en esta área, así que a menos que planees conducir de vuelta a Somerset, estás atascada aquí conmigo.

—Entonces conduciré de vuelta a Somerset y haré otros arreglos.

Él casi rodó los ojos. En cambio, acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz.

—Tú. Te. Quedarás. Aquí —Se alejó unos centímetros—. No seas terca.

Ella le frunció el ceño, con el sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra, ella dijo con acento.

—Gee, no estás tocando las teclas adecuadas.

Edward se congeló, la idea de tocarla en los lugares adecuados le endurecía el cuerpo, y su sangre se calentó y espesó. Formó puños con las manos para evitar tirarla sin ceremonias de espalda contra la cama y desvestirla. Sólo lo suficiente para poder lamer los senos llenos recogidos en el sostén y que se veían a través del delgado algodón, burlándose de él. Luego deslizaría una mano dentro de sus vaqueros y encontraría su lugar _realmente_ agradable.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_

La respiración de Isabella estaba encerrada en algún lugar dentro de su pecho mientras miraba al hombre que la había noqueado y atado. Por la cálida luz derramada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche, se veía intimidante. Piel bronceada, color oliva, estirada tirantemente sobre los huesos de su duro rostro, sus ojos Verdes tormentosos y oscuros hasta el tono de la esmeralda. Su nariz larga y romana con orificios anchos y la pesada sombra de su barba oscurecía sus delgadas mejillas. La picazón de su piel, así como la calidez insidiosa y tensa de su vientre y de las regiones aún más bajas no tenían nada que ver con su herida anterior y todo que ver con Edward Cullen mirándola fijamente como si quisiera devorarla.

Y ella quería permitírselo.

Infierno. ¿Permitírselo? Quería _ordenarle_ que le hiciera todo lo que prometían sus calientes ojos. Quería su boca sobre la de ella, sobre sus senos, sobre su ombligo e incluso más abajo. Quería sentir el roce de su barba crecida en el interior de sus muslos.

Podía sentir sus senos hinchándose mientras sus pezones brotaban, las sensibles puntas haciéndola muy consciente de la capa de tela encima de ellos. La humedad corría por sus bragas y le tomó cada onza del control que tenía no juntar apretadamente los muslos.

Tal vez Ella le había hecho un favor. Isabella tenía veintiocho años, había estado comprometida tres veces, había sido plantada en el altar el mismo número de veces, la última vez había sido hacía dos días, y, para su desesperante frustración, seguía siendo virgen. En estos días y época, prácticamente no se oía hablar de una virgen-de-veintiocho-años-de-edad donde las principales revistas para mujeres publicaban anualmente imágenes de todas las principales posiciones encontradas en el _Kama Sutra_.

Por otro lado, Edward Cullen lucía absolutamente como el hombre más perfecto para hacerse cargo de su desafortunado, y vergonzoso, estado.

Él sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para romper el control que ejercía tan intensamente.

Maldición. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a seducir? Su experiencia en aquella área era casi cero. En su memoria reciente, las pocas veces que trató de seducir a un hombre falló humillantemente. Por supuesto, hasta el momento no había conocido a su tipo de hombre favorito. Si el modo en que él la estaba mirando era una indicación, Edward Cullen prefería a las mujeres. O tal vez sólo a los senos, porque sus ojos habían caído a sus senos y se habían quedado ahí. Se podría quitar la camiseta. Tal vez la visión de sus senos desnudos podría ser el catalizador.

De pronto, mariposas de pánico e incertidumbre revolotearon en su estómago. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si se molestaba como James y la mandaba a su casa? No. No, él no lo haría. Tenía que pensar positivamente.

Isabella casi se rió. Y lo habría hecho si su estómago no estuviera atado en nudos. Tomó aliento. Era una detective de homicidios. Perseguía homicidas para vivir. Y aquí estaba, temerosa de exponerse a sí misma ante un hombre.

Su corazón palpitaba tan alto que estaba segura que Edward Cullen podría oírlo, sus manos fueron a los bordes de su camiseta y tomaron dos puños del material. Manos masculinas cubrieron las de ella con fuerza. Sus ojos volaron a los de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con voz ronca, su respiración audible y superficial.

Su lengua se asomó y se mojó los labios inesperadamente secos.

—Me estoy quitando mi camiseta.

Él apretó, su agarre cortando la circulación sanguínea de sus manos. Ella debió haber hecho un sonido porque él inmediatamente aflojó la sujeción.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió la comisura de su labio e inhaló profundamente a través de la nariz. No podía ser tímida. No ahora, incluso aunque se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar a un lado de un precipicio sin cuerda de sujeción, sin parachoques.

—Porque quiero que me veas. Quiero que me toques —Dijo, las palabras tan suaves que no estaba segura de que las hubiera escuchado.

Algo destelló en los ojos de él, haciendo que su sexo se encogiera mientras una punzada de alarma osciló a través de ella. Él _sí _la había escuchado. Se inclinó hacia adelante una fracción de centímetro.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás pidiendo? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé?

Una risa ahogada escapó de ella, pero los dedos de él se flexionaron como advertencia y cortó el sonido.

—Te deseo.

—No me conoces.

Sus labios se adelgazaron.

—No me importa —Insistió, la frustración haciéndola más audaz—. Te deseo y sé que tú me deseas.

—Sí, así es —Gruñó, no sonando totalmente complacido.

— ¿Voy a tener que suplicar?

Una emoción demasiado fugaz para identificarla cruzó los rasgos de él. Entonces puso sus manos a los lados, le sacó rápidamente la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiró sin cuidado al suelo. Le dio a los pedacitos de algodón blanco que cubrían sus senos una rápida mirada antes de alcanzar detrás de ella y desabrochar el sostén. La prenda se unió a su camiseta. Entonces cubrió sus suaves globos con sus ásperas manos.

Isabella se olvidó de volver a respirar mientras él la miraba fijamente y sus manos ahuecaban, moldeaban y apretaban su carne desnuda, sus dedos tirando los pezones tensos y rosados. La sensación de sus callos abrasando su piel era increíblemente sensual, haciéndola gemir suavemente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus otros sentidos quedaran a cargo, y gimió agudamente cuando el mojado calor de su boca encerró un pezón. Ella afirmó sus manos detrás, contra el colchón, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

La chupó, gentilmente al principio, una gran mano sosteniendo su espalda mientras la otra masajeaba su otro seno. Le dejó sentir el filo de sus dientes y ella gimió, arqueando su espalda para empujar más de su dolorida carne dentro de su boca. Él accedió, tomando más, aumentando la presión. Ella gimió su nombre, haciéndolo una súplica, y él llevó sus labios a través de su pecho y le prestó atención a su otro seno.

Isabella jadeó a medida que el aire enfriaba su carne mojada donde había estado su boca, pero el fuego fundido que se movía a través de ella pronto la hizo olvidar todo lo demás excepto la voraz boca que ahora se estaba moviendo hacia abajo a su ombligo.

Él levantó la cabeza sólo un centímetro de su abdomen que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Échate hacia atrás —Le ordenó roncamente.

Tan pronto como sus hombros tocaron la cama y sus piernas se descruzaron, las manos de él se movieron a los broches de sus vaqueros, desabrochándolos todos con un solo tirón. Le sacó el tanga y los pantalones simultáneamente, desnudándola de la cabeza a los pies para sus ojos.

Mientras él se ponía de pie y acechaba su cuerpo desnudo, ella se ruborizó, pero no de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía sentir vergüenza cuando todo le dolía por la necesidad de que él la tocara, que llenara el vacío profundo dentro de ella?

—Joder, eres hermosa.

Las palabras fueron casi guturales y la hicieron buscarlo con sus brazos. Él abrió una mano sobre su vientre, sus dedos fácilmente abarcando los huesos de sus caderas, y la mantuvo acostada en la cama. Luego la puso sobre los rizos cortos y húmedos que cubrían su sexo y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella. Otro jadeo, no totalmente de placer, escapó de ella a medida que sus músculos internos automáticamente se tensaban alrededor de sus gruesos dedos. Había incomodidad, pero no era doloroso. Sólo una plenitud que hacía difícil respirar.

Tuvo la idea de contarle que era virgen, pero fue algo fugaz.

Él cerró los ojos y gruñó.

—Jesús, estás apretada —Dijo con voz espesa. Movió sus dedos más profundamente, luego los movió lentamente adelante y atrás. Ella inhaló agudamente—. Tan apretada. Tan mojada —Su pulgar encontró su hinchado clítoris y lo rotó, presionándolo—. Joder, no puedo esperar.

Sus manos se alejaron de su cuerpo. Se quitó la ropa en una imagen borrosa y de repente se estaba arrodillando entre sus piernas separadas, su cuerpo una estatua dorada a la luz de la lámpara. Las manos en sus muslos, los separó más, luego ahuecó un cachete en cada palma, levantó sus caderas y embistió poderosamente.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir el grito mientras su cuerpo se doblaba por el dolor repentino, sus manos retorciendo las sábanas. Perder su virginidad dolió más de lo que imaginó que dolería. Pero estaba hecho. Estaba dentro de ella, una largura dura y caliente que la llenaba más de lo que pensó que era posible.

— ¡Qué infierno! —Exclamó duramente. La miró fijamente, su expresión incrédula, sus dedos enterrándose en su culo.

El dolor retrocedía y la dolorosa necesidad estaba de vuelta, retorciéndose dentro de ella.

—Por favor —Susurró, arqueando sus caderas—. Necesito… —Se volvió a mover, esta vez flexionando sus músculos internos, y, con un profundo gruñido, se despertó de su inmovilidad inducida por el impacto.

Se movió salvajemente entre sus piernas, profundizando duro y rápido. La fricción de su vara frotando rápidamente sus paredes internas estaba al límite de ser doloroso y la hizo gemir una y otra vez. Se retorció en su abrazo, insegura sobre si estaba tratando de escapar o acercarse más. No importaba porque su sujeción de hierro no le permitiría huir.

Se sentía un poco indefensa mientras él se cernía sobre ella, la rodeaba, la llenaba. La necesidad creció dentro de ella y la tensó insoportablemente. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él, el sudor brillando sobre su piel, su pecho trabajando como un fuelle, su cara congelada en una expresión temerosa. El pánico se agitó en su pecho una vez más.

—No luches con ello —Forzó él entre los dientes apretados—. Córrete para mí.

Ella se quería correr. Se sentía como si estuviera en el punto más alto, pero simplemente no ocurría y se sentía enloquecer. Sonidos necesitados, indefensos, frustrantes rasgaban su garganta mientras las embestidas de Edward crecían en fuerza y velocidad. Sus manos se enterraron en el colchón y sus dedos rasgaron las sábanas. Tan cerca. Las manos de él se movieron a sus caderas. Se sentía tan cerca. Él ladeó sus caderas, encontró otro ángulo. La tensión se rompió, hubo un resplandor y se encontró cayendo sin cesar.

Sobre ella, Edward sintió su clímax, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, selló su cuerpo apretadamente al suyo y se corrió con un duro gemido, su fuerte cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Cuando volvió a la consciencia, bajó la mirada a la mujer debajo de él.

— ¿Te hice daño? —Se las arregló para preguntar entre jadeos para poder respirar.

Respirando laboriosamente, como si acabara de correr una maratón, Isabella simplemente asintió.

Pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que le había hecho daño. Era virgen y no había sido gentil. La introdujo al sexo con toda la finura de un adolescente demasiado ansioso. De repente, una posesividad primitiva lo llenó. Él era el único hombre con el que había tenido sexo y estaba ferozmente complacido.

Quería caer encima de ella, que el cansancio se hiciera cargo y dormir durante los próximos cien años. Pero no podía. En su lugar, se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo con un sonido húmedo, bajó sobre un costado al lado de ella y cayó de espaldas. Sin cuestionar la necesidad, capturó la mano de ella, la arrastró sobre su corazón que martillaba y la mantuvo ahí.

Por mucho tiempo, sus duras respiraciones llenaron la habitación.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme? —Preguntó cuando su corazón ya no amenazaba con golpear justo a través de su caja torácica.

— ¿Qué hay que explicar? —Preguntó ella, aún un poco sin aliento—. Era virgen.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. Podría haber sido un poco más fácil para ti.

Ella hizo el intento de reír, pero no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones.

—Estoy bien —Lo tranquilizó—. De hecho, me siento malditamente bien ahora mismo.

Satisfacción y algo más, algo más intenso, se movió a través de él. Él mismo se sentía malditamente bien. No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió así, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez.

— ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo virgen?

Ella dejó escapar el aliento.

—Tengo tres hermanos mayores. Todos grandes. Todos muy intimidantes. Su misión en la vida es hacer la mía miserable.

Se sentó y recuperó su mano, la cual él dejó ir renuentemente. Él la miró, ambas cejas levantadas en forma de pregunta. Ella se ruborizó.

—Yo, uh, me tengo que limpiar —Explicó incómodamente, deslizando sus piernas por un lado de la cama.

Él se sentó abruptamente, golpeado por la comprensión de que no había utilizado protección.

— ¡Mierda!

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, una ceja elevada inquiriendo.

Se pasó los dedos por su pelo empapado por el sudor.

—Tengo un certificado de salud. Mi último examen físico fue hace seis meses. Te juro que nunca he tenido sexo sin condón hasta ti.

Los músculos de la garganta de ella se movieron mientras tragaba, y a pesar del pánico por su descubrimiento, Edward quería presionar su boca contra su cuello para sentir el movimiento de sus músculos. Ella debió haber leído su ansia repentina porque se puso aún más roja.

—Yo tomo la píldora. Lo hago para regular mi ciclo —Explicó con dureza.

Se puso de pie y se agarró al poste de la cama con ambas manos cuando sus piernas temblaron. Edward instantáneamente se puso de pie y la alzó contra su pecho. Los brazos de ella fueron alrededor de su cuello.

—Te lo agradezco —Susurró contra su garganta.

La llevó al baño, empujó la puerta con un pie, y la puso de pie dentro de la bañera, dejando que se reclinara contra los azulejos fríos y blancos, y se unió a ella.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron más.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Asegurarme que no te caes y te golpeas la cabeza contra el suelo —Dijo, tirando la cortina de baño blanca, casi transparente, por el riel de la ducha, encerrándolos en un mundo privado que parecía más íntimo que el dormitorio. Giró los grifos, probó la temperatura y tiró la palanca para dirigir el agua a la roseta de la ducha—. Además, no te puedes lavar tu propia espalda.

Y, con una esponja para el cuerpo enjabonada, procedió a lavar su espalda y cada parte de su cuerpo, terminando de rodillas delante de ella mientras el agua caliente los golpeaba y llenaba la pequeña habitación con remolinos de vapor. Dejó caer la esponja de su mano y pasó sus palmas por el interior de los muslos elegantes y tonificados, que se estremecieron ante su caricia. Unos dedos se cerraron sobre su cabeza.

Con sus pulgares, él apartó los bajos rizos recortados y sus rellenos labios. Estaba suave y resbaladiza, y no pudo evitar una lamida. Un gemido sonó sobre él y los dedos sobre su cabeza se flexionaron. La volvió a lamer, un ataque pleno desde su vagina al diminuto paquete de nervios que ahora él burlaba con lengua y dientes. Ella hizo una diminuta embestida de su pelvis y él sonrió contra su carne.

Volvió a su vagina. Ahora estaba más abierta, y sus propios jugos claros la ayudaban a aceptar fácilmente tres de sus dedos. La lamía, todo el tiempo girando y bombeando sus dedos dentro de su ardiente canal hasta que ella jadeó una súplica incoherente. Tiró de su pelo. Se puso de pie y aplastó el cuerpo de ella contra los azulejos duros y mojados, sus senos aplastados contra su pecho, su tensa cintura amortiguando su pene. Y, por primera vez, la boca de él cayó sobre la de ella, besándola vorazmente como si quisiera devorarla, absorberla dentro de él. Era su primer beso y su lengua avariciosa no dejó ninguna parte de su boca sin explorar.

Los dedos de Isabella se cerraron en sus hombros, bajaron por su espalda y encontraron su tenso trasero. Se enterraron en sus músculos y lo empujaron más cerca.

Arrancó su boca de la de ella.

—No puedes, nena. No todavía. Sólo te haré daño.

Ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me importa —Susurró. Se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies, frotándose contra él y haciéndolo gruñir—. Por favor.

—Oh, joder —Él apretó sus propias manos entre la pared y el trasero de ella, y masajeó. Ella enredó una pierna alrededor de su cadera. Quería levantarla y empalarla en su vara palpitante y dolorida, pero no podía. Ya la había herido una vez esta noche y no quería volver a hacerlo, sin importar cuánto rogara ella.

La volvió a besar, con dureza, y murmuró contra sus labios:

—Yo me haré cargo de ti.

Edward volvió a caer de rodillas, agarró sus caderas y selló sus labios sobre su sexo. Besó su vagina como si estuviera besando su boca, su lengua salvaje y sus labios duros. Besó y mordisqueó, luego, finalmente, embistió dentro con su lengua. Repetidamente.

Estaba perdido en el sabor de ella, casi sin sentido mientras se la comía. Débilmente, se dio cuenta de los sollozos de ella mientras bombeaba contra su cara, sus manos otra vez empuñadas en su pelo. Entonces todo su cuerpo se puso rígido con su clímax y sus jugos se derramaron en su boca, pero siguió, trayéndola implacablemente a otro clímax. Esta vez ella se deslizó hacia abajo por la cerámica y cayó en sus brazos, gimiendo y estremeciéndose.

El agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos arrodillados ya no estaba caliente. Sin embargo, a Edward no le importaba, ni tampoco a Isabella. Su cara estaba enterrada en el cuello de él, mientras sujetaba su cuerpo cálido y lánguido. En contraste, todo su cuerpo se sentía tan duro como una estatua de mármol, especialmente su pene.

Isabella levantó su cabeza y susurró en su oído:

—Dime si hago esto bien —Entonces una mano pequeña y suave se envolvió alrededor de esa parte más dura de él y la parte superior de su condenada cabeza casi se desprendió.

Su toque fue tentativo al principio, sólo rozándolo por encima. Recorrió su largura, de la cima a la base, y de vuelta. La hinchada cabeza estaba contra el suave centro de su palma, y los brazos de Edward la apretaron contra él mientras buscaba su boca con la suya. Sus rodillas comenzaron a dolerle, se puso de pie y la llevó con él, su boca sin dejar ir la de ella.

Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo la sujeción de su pene en su delgada mano. De pie, se reclinó contra los azulejos, usando ambas manos para rodearlo ahora mientras lo acariciaba con toques largos y apretados. Pero no eran lo suficientemente apretados. Edward puso un antebrazo al lado de la cabeza de ella, ampliando su postura y cubriendo la esbelta mano enredada alrededor de su pene. La apretó, mostrándole cuán apretado quería su agarre.

Él levantó su boca alejándola de la suya sólo lo suficiente para hablar.

—Ahueca mis testículos —La instruyó con dureza. Ella hizo como le ordenó, acunando con una mano los testículos que caían tensos contra su cuerpo—. Aprieta. Así, nena. Más fuerte —Hizo un sonido estrangulado y susurró con voz ronca—. Joder, quiero estar dentro de tu boca.

Ella empezó a bajar y él le mordió el borde de la oreja, bordeando el filo del dolor, deteniéndola.

—No, no ahora.

Le guió la mano más rápido en un ritmo arriba y abajo casi lacerando la columna de carne, sintiéndose lleno hasta al borde, exhalándole palabras de ánimo y guía en el oído mientras aún podía. Entonces, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con la fuerza de su respiración, unió su boca a la de ella hasta que la tensión centrada en su entrepierna estalló y se corrió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, semen caliente chorreando sobre sus manos unidas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

ISABELLA se estremeció mientras se ponía una camiseta de Edward y shorts deportivos. El agua estaba fría para el momento en que arrastraron sus empapados cuerpos de la bañera. Sacó lo que quedaba de las tiras de la pretina y las anudó para que los pantalones de nylon se aferraran al ancho de sus caderas. Las ropas prestadas eran grandes para ella pero sólo eran algo temporal hasta que recuperaran su vehículo y su maleta del maletero. Privándose de calcetines, se puso sus zapatillas y se peinó con una mano el pelo empapado.

Tan bien como podría estar sin su set de maquillaje, se volvió hacia la cama… y se ruborizó ante toda la evidencia de la pérdida de su virginidad manchando crudamente las blancas sábanas. Quitó la ropa de cama y las apiló en un montón en un rincón, esperando que la cabaña tuviera una lavadora metida en algún lugar.

— ¿Lista?

Isabella miró alrededor. Edward estaba de pie contra el marco de la entrada, vestido con ropa limpia, los ojos entrecerrados brillantes, el pelo color bronce despeinado. El pantalón de mezclilla suave caía bajo sobre las caderas y la camiseta negra abrazaba adorablemente los esbeltos músculos de la parte superior de su cuerpo y brazos_. Sexi_, le susurró sugestivamente una voz en su cabeza, haciéndola muy consciente de su desnudez debajo de los shorts prestados. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz y la sostuvo por un largo momento. Quería desesperadamente volver a sentirlo dentro de ella pero, como él dijo, todavía no podía. Su cuerpo, dolorido en lugares que nunca antes lo habían estado, necesitaba tiempo para sanar.

Su privación habría terminado para el atardecer.

Con esfuerzo, tiró de las riendas de sus caprichosos pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy lista para ir, Sr. Cullen.

—Edward —La corrigió, su voz amortiguada ya que estaba poniéndose una sudadera gris.

— ¿Hmm? —Isabella esperaba no traicionar su decepción a medida que la sudadera cubría su torso.

—Después de todo, creo que podemos dejar la formalidad. Estoy seguro como el infierno que no te llamaré Srta. Swan.

—Es Isabella —Arrugó la nariz—. O Bella, si lo encuentras más fácil.

—Prefiero Isabella —Dijo Edward, viniendo hacia ella, moviéndose con la casi hipnótica fluidez de un felino de la jungla. Enredó un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo y tiró—. Bella suena demasiado insignificante.

—Salvo tú y Alice, fuera de mi familia, muy pocas personas pueden decir mi nombre de manera apropiada.

—Ambos tenemos oído para los idiomas —Empujó ese mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego la tomó de la parte superior del brazo y la guió fuera de la habitación. Desde la puerta principal arrancó el Toyota 4Runner, que estaba estacionado frente a la cabaña y cubierto por una respetable capa de polvo, con un control remoto de su llavero antes de apurarla dentro. El interior del SUV proclamaba que el vehículo era usado para muchas más cosas aparte de para conducir por la ciudad: botellas de agua, una mochila, equipo para escalar y usadas botas para senderismo cubrían el suelo y el asiento trasero.

Con el amanecer aún a un par de horas de distancia, el aire de la montaña estaba frío e Isabella no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento mientras estudiaba el interior del 4Runner.

— ¿Estás de vacaciones? —Le preguntó cuando estuvo situado en el asiento del conductor.

—Podrías decir eso —Le dijo. Se giró y alcanzó algo en la parte trasera. Le arrojó una cazadora en el regazo—. Ponte eso antes de que te pongas azul.

Se puso la prenda alrededor de ella, abrazándola apretadamente contra su cuerpo, tratando que no se diera demasiada cuenta mientras inhalaba su ligera esencia. Sus piernas seguían teniendo la piel de gallina, pero al menos había dejado de estremecerse. Condujo el 4Runner por el angosto camino que serpenteaba a través de la montaña, las luces altas iluminando una buena distancia frente a ellos y, en pocos minutos, a su Honda CR-V deportivo. Edward pasó a lo largo del costado del vehículo azul y apagó el motor.

—Esos vehículos cursis no están hechos para los caminos de tierra —Observó él.

—Lo sé —Admitió Isabella fácilmente—.Pero no voy a ninguna parte donde el camino no está pavimentado.

La miró, entonces sacudió la cabeza y salió del 4Runner. Le tomó pocos minutos bombear gasolina desde el tanque de su vehículo al de ella. Probó su auto antes de dejar que se pusiera detrás del volante, entonces lo siguió de vuelta a la cabaña. El viaje no fue lo suficientemente largo para que ella rumiara algo más significativo que el hecho de que se sentía totalmente excitada, incluso más viva. Tal vez era el aire de la montaña; Ella le había dicho que le haría maravillas. Isabella bufó mentalmente. Como mínimo, sería honesta consigo misma: era el aire de la montaña, la reciente ducha y sexo, y la anticipación de estar con Edward Cullen otra vez.

Sólo tenía que recordar mantener las cosas entre ellos en el plano físico. Una vez, después de demasiados Black Russians -N/A Coctel de vodka y licor de café-, Alice había mencionado a su primo y el hecho que el estilo de vida de Edward no le permitía tener relaciones duraderas, lo cual era perfecto para ella. Obviamente con tres compromisos fallidos, ella y las relaciones duraderas tampoco iban juntas.

Edward esperó por ella en la puerta del frente. Cuando abrió la puerta trasera del CR-V, él fue y le llevó la maleta adentro. Su estómago se quejaba mientras caminaba detrás de él, así que luego de dejar la maleta en el dormitorio terminaron en la cocina sorprendentemente bien equipada y abastecida. Era bien cerca del amanecer cuando él preparó huevos revueltos con trozos de cebolla verde y jamón, así como tocino crujiente y tostadas de pan integral. Ella arregló la diminuta mesa redonda que era para cuatro personas, y sirvió el zumo de naranja. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba cafeína para permanecer despiertos.

—Dime —Dijo él cuando ella terminó el último bocado de tostada con un poco de mermelada de arándanos—. ¿Por qué te envió aquí Alice?

—Por la misma razón que a ti. Vacaciones.

Él parecía dubitativo.

—Mencionó que querías alejarte de la civilización y que habías jurado que habías renunciado a los hombres o algo sin sentido como eso.

Fue el turno de Isabella de parecer dubitativa. Apostaría a que Edward Cullen podría recitar su conversación con su prima palabra por palabra si fuera necesario.

Él levantó una ceja. Isabella levantó un hombro en un encogimiento. Cuando la expresión de él no se alteró, tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

—Se supone que ahora mismo estaría en mi luna de miel. Fui abandonada en el altar.

— ¿Él era sordo, tonto y ciego?

Su espíritu se elevó un poco, y luego replicó:

—No, Marcus es gay, pero lo había negado durante mucho tiempo —Sus labios se fruncieron—. Por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y tan pronto salió del armario… huyó con el padrino la mañana de la boda. Eso fue hace dos días.

—Ouch.

—Debí saber que no iba a funcionar cuando traté de seducirlo y casi salta por la ventana para huir de mí. Pero simplemente pensé que mis hermanos lo habían atemorizado bien.

Una comisura de los labios de él se torció y ella estrechó la mirada advirtiéndole. Después de un momento, suspiró.

—Supongo que con el tiempo también lo encontraré gracioso —Luego añadió secamente—, como en una o dos décadas. Ese es el tiempo que les tomará a los policías con los que trabajo quedarse sin chistes.

—Un error de juicio y renuncias a los hombres.

Ella podía sentir el rubor arrastrándose hacia arriba por sus mejillas.

—Más bien tres errores de juicio.

— _¿Qué? —_Ya no parecía tan divertido.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Tenía diecinueve cuando me comprometí por primera vez con mi novio del colegio. Una semana antes de la boda, Jake decidió que era demasiado joven para establecerse, así que se fue a recorrer el mundo con una chica australiana que conoció mientras él y sus amigos estuvieron en Fort Lauderdale durante las vacaciones de primavera. A mis hermanos nunca les gustó, pero pensé que eso estaba a su favor.

—Avancemos rápidamente tres años. Un abogado ambicioso en la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito. Pensé que Peter era perfecto para mí. Compartíamos los mismos intereses y no le importaba mi horario ajetreado porque él también estaba así de ocupado —Sus labios se torcieron irónicamente—. Estaba aparentemente tan ocupado que ni siquiera fue a su propia despedida de soltero. Una de mis damas de honor decidió mostrarle lo que se había perdido justo antes de la ceremonia —Su nariz se arrugó—. A mis hermanos tampoco les gustaba.

— ¿Les gustaba el último?

—Sí —Dudó—. Bueno, no les _disgustaba_ activamente. Simplemente nunca… lo animaron.

—Buenos instintos.

—Nunca admitiré eso en sus caras —Juró, luego frunció el ceño—. Pero nunca les ha gustado ningún tipo con el que haya salido, así que probablemente no es tanto que tengan buenos instintos sino que son difíciles.

—Eso no significa que no tengas un pésimo gusto en hombres —Sus ojos brillaron con arrogancia—. O que _tenías _pésimo gusto en hombres.

—Siendo ese el caso, decidí que actuando en el papel de una buena chica católica no iba a ninguna parte.

Hubo un latido de silencio mientras esos ojos verdes que eran tan parecidos a los de su prima brillaron peligrosamente.

—Y yo sólo soy un semental disponible.

Isabella se preguntó si ya estaba tan roja como un tomate. Era la maldición de ser una castaña natural.

—Yo… uh… realmente no había planeado… —No era natural que una mujer estuviera tan cohibida con un hombre que conocía tan íntimamente como ella lo hacía a Edward Cullen. Especialmente una mujer acostumbrada al humor picaresco por el que se destacaban los policías. Se aclaró la garganta—. Más bien estaba planeando un esfuerzo en solitario.

Los iris verdes esmeraldas se fundieron y la temperatura de Isabella se disparó, su centro poniéndose cremoso. Tragó un gran sorbo de zumo de naranja con algo de dificultad.

—Pero ya que estás aquí y parece que somos… sexualmente compatibles, tal vez podamos continuar… —Su voz se apagó y estaba contenta porque no hubiera una tercera persona para atestiguar su intento mortificantemente inexperto de hacerle una proposición a un hombre.

Cuando simplemente siguió mirándola sin decir palabra, Isabella se apuró, avergonzada en el interior.

—Serán sólo dos semanas. No espero de ti un compromiso de por vida —Alejó el plato vacío —. Más como una luna de miel sin la cosa de "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

—Una aventura.

—Correcto —Dijo, aliviada porque hubiera roto su desconcertante silencio—. Sin ataduras, sin promesas, sin sentimientos heridos cuando se termine. En catorce días, trece ahora, me iré y tú tendrás tu soledad de vuelta.

Las pestañas de él bajaron, protegiendo sus ojos.

—Dado que estás tan entusiasmada poniendo normas, yo tengo una propia.

Él no había dicho que no. Se sintió extrañamente sin aliento, anticipándose, y sólo pudo asentir.

—Ya que yo soy el experimentado —Dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que algo poco placentero se removiera en su pecho ante el pensamiento de él con otra mujer antes que ella… y más mujeres después de ella—. Yo mando. Tú haces lo que yo diga, donde sea, cuando sea.

El sexo de ella se estremeció y las palabras estaban más allá de ella. Otra vez, Isabella apenas asintió.

xoxo

Trece días no eran mucho tiempo, pensaba Edward mientras miraba a la mujer sentada frente a él, su sangre revolviéndose mientras su cuerpo se endurecía en un estado familiar. Parecía malditamente corto, de hecho. Si sólo tenía trece días, sin embargo, entonces iba a hacer uso de cada minuto.

—Ponte de pie —Ordenó.

Ella lo miró, pareciendo insegura.

—Acabas de acordar hacer cualquier cosa que yo dijera, Isabella —Le recordó, las palabras suaves pero firmes—. Donde sea, cuando sea. Veamos cuán bien sigues las órdenes, comenzando justo aquí, justo ahora.

Parecía estar repensando la sabiduría de su acuerdo y las reglas.

—Ponte de pie —Repitió, con más fuerza esta vez.

Madera rasgó sobre madera mientras ella empujaba la silla hacia atrás, alejándola de la mesa. Isabella se puso de pie aun pareciendo insegura de sí misma, de él, del trato del demonio que ella había iniciado.

—Suéltate el pelo.

Alcanzó detrás de su cabeza, se quitó el broche que sujetaba su cabello y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Su pelo multicolor cayó sobre su espalda, y algo cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Quítate la ropa.

Se tomó su tiempo quitándose el calzado con la punta de los pies. Cruzó los brazos como una X sobre su parte delantera, ambas manos tomando el material de la camiseta prestada por el borde. Una respiración profunda, como si estuviera teniendo una silenciosa conversación de ánimo consigo misma, y retiró a toda prisa la camiseta sobre su cabeza, revelando su figura esbelta desde los hombros hasta el ombligo. Rápidamente ahora, tiró hacia debajo de las caderas los shorts prestados y los empujó hasta el suelo, cubriendo sus pies.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró y tuvo que refrenar el ansia de liberar su pene y hacer que ella lo montara. Era hermosa, toda líneas ágiles y sólo las suficientes curvas para llenar sus manos. Sus senos eran redondos, altos y puntiagudos con insolentes crestas rosadas que rogaban por su boca. Su cintura era lisa y tensa con músculo, diciéndole que usaba el gimnasio con regularidad. Los rizos que ocultaban su sexo brillaban con su excitación y eran más oscuros que el pelo de su cabeza. Sus piernas de corredora eran largas y fuertes, y deseaba demasiado que se envolvieran alrededor de su cintura.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños debajo de la mesa y le llevó un momento antes de confiar en sí mismo para hablar.

—Ahueca tus senos —La instruyó con voz ronca. Cuando lo hizo, agregó—, acarícialos, masajéalos. Frota los pulgares sobre tus pezones.

Sus pezones brotaron y los músculos de su abdomen se estremecieron.

La voz de él se volvió más ronca.

—Imagina que soy yo tocándote.

Ella inhaló agudamente y cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Abre los ojos. Quiero que me mires mientras te tocas.

Sus pestañas se levantaron y encontró los ojos de él, mordiéndose la comisura del labio inferior hasta que él pensó que se sacaría sangre. Apretó los muslos muy juntos, obviamente necesitando más estimulación ahí. Pero no todavía. La quería más necesitada.

A su orden, llevó la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo dentro de la boca y lo chupó, humedeciéndolo. Entonces lo frotó sobre sus bonitos pezones y gimió suavemente cuando le pidió que recordara cómo se sintió cuando él se los chupó antes.

La erección de Edward se volvió dolorosa, contenida como estaba por sus vaqueros, pero no le ordenó que le diera la liberación por la cual clamaba su cuerpo.

—Toca tu vagina.

Estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera dudó en pasar su palma derecha bajando por su torso hasta donde comenzaba su vello púbico. Deslizó dos dedos entre sus labios y los movió arriba y abajo, ocasionalmente pellizcando su clítoris.

—Separa tus labios para que pueda ver.

Necesitó ambas manos para hacer lo que le ordenó, así que abandonó sus senos y separó su sexo con su mano izquierda para que él pudiera mirarla acariciándose a sí misma.

—Folla tu vagina con tus dedos —Su voz se había vuelto mucho más ronca y dura con cada orden y, ahora, no estaba seguro que ella lo entendiera. Tuvo su respuesta cuando dos dedos desaparecieron dentro de su hendidura y ella gimió de alivio, cerrando sus ojos apretadamente a pesar de su orden anterior. Se folló a sí misma como le ordenó, pero luego de varias embestidas de sus dedos, Edward podía decir por las lágrimas que escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos cerrados que no se podía hacer correr y que se estaba frustrando más a cada segundo.

Estaba lo suficientemente necesitada, decidió, y le ordenó que viniera a él. Empujó su silla lejos de la mesa pero permaneció sentado. Isabella fue y se paró entre sus muslos abiertos, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y rodando por sus mejillas, sus manos afirmándose en sus hombros, esperando su orden para tocarlo.

Le tomó la mano y la guio de vuelta a su vagina. Cuando sus dedos encontraron un ritmo inestable dentro de su vagina, la agarró su cintura, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó un hinchado seno dentro de su boca y lo chupó con dureza. Olvidándose de sí misma, metió los dedos entre el cabello de la parte trasera de la cabeza de él, empujándolo más cerca, y gimió. Cuando él rodó su dura punta con su lengua, volvió a gemir y su mano se aceleró entre sus muslos.

Él le mordió el pezón y ella hizo un sonido de ahogo, pero no se corrió. Se volvió hacia el otro seno mientras una mano se metía entre los exuberantes cachetes de su culo. Ella amplió su postura para él. Él llegó a través de su diminuto orificio, burlándolo, y su esfínter se apretó contra él. Tendría que enseñarle a relajarse, a abrirse para él. Pero no ahora.

Edward encontró su vagina, empapada, y añadió uno de sus dedos a los de ella. Y, aplastando su cabeza contra sus senos, ella se vino, sus músculos internos contrayéndose salvajemente alrededor de sus dedos combinados.

Antes que cesaran sus contracciones, él retiró sus manos y su boca, y la empujó lejos sólo lo suficiente para abrir sus pantalones. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando su pene brotó, rojo y con apariencia enojada, la cabeza púrpura. Él la alcanzó.

—Chúpalo.

xoxo

Todavía saboreando los espasmos musculares profundamente dentro de su vientre y jadeando ruidosamente en busca de aire, Isabella se arrodilló entre los muslos abiertos de Edward y bajó su boca sobre su pene. La cabeza era suave, más suave que cualquier cosa que hubiera tocado jamás, y un cosquilleo de placer la atravesó, incluso aunque no lo hubiera creído posible, la necesidad se agitó una vez más.

Con las manos de él enredadas en su pelo, Edward la urgía para que tomara más de él. Cerrando los ojos, le permitió a sus labios deslizarse hacia abajo por su largura hasta ir más allá de lo que podría haberla hecho ahogarse. Él le susurraba instrucciones, diciéndole que chupara, que lo sintiera con su lengua, que enredara su mano alrededor de su base, que jugara con sus testículos. Ella lo hizo, inexpertamente pero con avidez.

Debajo de la piel, que se sentía como terciopelo caliente en su lengua, él se sentía tan duro y rígido como un tubo de plomo. Gemía bajo sus caricias y a ella le encantaba, le encantaba saber que le estaba dando placer tal como él le había dado placer a ella.

Los dedos de ella se enterraron en los rígidos músculos de sus muslos, lo dejó dirigir la acción de su boca moviéndose de arriba abajo por la desenfrenada polla mojada con su saliva. Perdió el sentido del tiempo, sólo consciente del hombre que la usaba para su gratificación sexual y la subsecuente excitación que hacía que espesos fluidos se filtraran entre sus muslos. Él empujó su boca fuera de su vara, se movió más cerca del borde de la silla, y con una voz tensa y ronca, le dijo que chupara sus testículos.

Ella encerró el tenso saco dentro de su boca, sus labios cosquilleando por su vello púbico oscuro y áspero. Lo succionó, frotando su lengua a través de la parte inferior de su saco, trazando patrones sobre él con la afilada punta. Él maldijo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando su pene con un puño apretado, frotó su punta a través de sus labios. Obedientemente los separó, le dio una sola lamida y lo volvió a tomar dentro.

Él gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax y líquido salado golpeó su lengua y la parte trasera de su garganta. Isabella tragó. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de agitarse, lo liberó de su boca, y a su orden, lo lamió hasta limpiarlo.

xoxo

Luego de duchas separadas, limpiaron la cocina y, con las mejillas tercamente ruborizadas, Isabella metió las sábanas manchadas en la lavadora colocada disimuladamente en el armario de la ropa blanca, en el baño. Edward encontró una pila de sábanas limpias en el armario del pasillo e hicieron la cama tamaño King de cualquier forma. Cansados por sus esfuerzos, gatearon bajo los cobertores y se durmieron.

Isabella despertó con la luz del sol inundando el dormitorio y Edward inclinado sobre ella, sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente entre sus piernas, su boca sobre sus senos. La masturbó rápidamente hasta el clímax antes de hacerla chupar sus jugos de los dedos. Quería devolverle el favor, pero él montó a horcajadas su torso, la hizo juntar sus senos y los jodió.

La sensación de su pene, duro y caliente, embistiendo entre sus senos creó la fricción más deliciosa mientras sus testículos rodaban sobre su abdomen, poniéndola salvaje. Cuando él se corrió, el semen caliente salpicó la parte inferior de su mandíbula y su garganta. Ella se corrió también.

La limpió con un paño mojado y se durmió con su debilitado cuerpo tendido sobre el de él.

La segunda vez que Isabella despertó estaba sola en la cama. Se estiró lánguidamente, disfrutando del sentimiento haber sido bien usada invadiendo su cuerpo y el persistente dolor que hacía que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa satisfecha. Suspiró llena de gozo y miró alrededor. Aún había sol, así que no se había pasado todo el día durmiendo.

Mientras yacía ahí entre las desordenadas sábanas, le llegó una bocanada de una esencia de mantequilla y ajo, haciéndola consciente de su estómago vacío. Se levantó y buscó en su maleta unas bragas, una camiseta sin mangas de algodón y unos shorts que hicieran juego. Vestida, fue directa al baño. Edward debió haber puesto las sábanas en la secadora encima de la lavadora porque estaba zumbando. Una mujer con el pelo despeinado, labios hinchados como si hubieran sido picados por una abeja y ojos somnolientos le devolvió la mirada cuando se miró en el espejo. Rápidamente, se salpicó agua en la cara y se enjuagó la boca.

Siguiendo los sonidos domésticos de algo chisporroteando en una superficie caliente, Isabella vagó lentamente hasta la cocina, una ráfaga de mariposas en su estómago. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, no estaba muy segura sobre cómo enfrentar a Edward.

Afortunadamente, le estaba dando la espalda mientras cocinaba algo en la estufa. Su respiración se detuvo mientras sus ojos miraban avariciosamente toda su largura que se rompía sólo por un par de calzoncillos tipo bóxer azul marinos. Anchos hombros que se estrechaban mientras bajaban hasta unas esbeltas caderas, las cuales fluían hasta muslos y pantorrillas con apretados músculos. El suave movimiento de músculos debajo de la piel bronceada era casi hipnótico, distrayéndola con recordatorios de cómo se había sentido debajo de sus manos.

Poco a poco, comenzó a notar las imperfecciones de su piel, las líneas y parches que eran más pálidos, con una textura diferente a la del resto de él. ¿Cómo no las había notado? Mientras sus ojos se movían de una cicatriz a la siguiente, Isabella se dio cuenta con una sacudida enfermiza que tal vez cuando Alice dijo que el estilo de vida de Edward no le permitía relaciones duraderas, quería decir otra cosa distinta a que Edward necesitara un montón de variedad de mujeres. Se sintió extrañamente hueca por dentro. Tenías más heridas que los luchadores profesionales que ella conocía, sin mencionar a los policías, y algunas de esas cicatrices desvanecidas parecían como el resultado de estar en el extremo equivocado de un arma con bordes afilados.

Él se volvió e Isabella se balanceó sobre sus pies. Tenía más heridas de batalla, la mayor parte desvanecidas, pero había tres sobre su pecho que eran relativamente recientes. Fue hacia él; sin saber cómo sus pies se las arreglaron para moverse, con su cerebro ocupado en las imperfectas cicatrices redondas que estaban tan cerca de su corazón. Tocó cada una ligeramente con la punta de un dedo, como si necesitara confirmar físicamente lo que estaba viendo.

Tuvo que tragar el nudo de su garganta antes de poder hablar.

—Estas son heridas de bala.

—Sí —Su tono no invitaba a más discusión.

Ignorando la expresión cerrada de su rostro, preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Un equipo de doctores malditamente buenos volvieron a inflar mis pulmones y me parchearon —Dijo con naturalidad, como si alguna parte de ella no se estuviera partiendo en dos al ver cuán cerca había estado de la muerte, cuán cerca había estado de no conocerlo nunca.

— ¿Por qué alguien trataría de matarte?

Se alejó de ella.

—Nueva regla… no hablamos de mi pasado.

Quería agarrarlo, darle vuelta y hacer que hablara con ella, pero la expresión implacable que se había instalado en su cara le decían que sería inútil.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Nueve días después Isabella se encontró mirando hacia abajo, a la belleza que quitaba el aliento extendiéndose debajo de ella mientras la Madre Naturaleza hacía ostentación de sus envidiables encantos. Árboles, arbustos y otras formas de vida vegetal, todas en variados grados de preparación para el frio y nieve, la densa alfombra de las montañas cercanas, y con desgana desvió la mirada al río serpenteante que lucía decepcionantemente inofensivo desde esta gran distancia. Y en el valle, extrañamente anidado en todo ese verdor, estaba el pueblo, sus edificios parecían como piezas del juego de Monopoly.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo aliento, el sabor del aire frío y limpio en su lengua. Una brisa, helada pero confortable, secó la capa de sudor de su piel y bajó un par de grados la temperatura de su cuerpo. Su sangre estaba cálida y sus músculos estaban flojos y débiles, como si hubiera terminado un ejercicio malditamente bueno.

—Me vas a hacer sentir celoso —Dijo Edward, su voz áspera venía de su costado.

Se rio entre dientes, incluso mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos aún cerrados, permitiendo que la brisa fluyera sobre su cara.

—Esto se siente increíble. No he estado así de relajada desde…

—Desde esta mañana —La ayudó roncamente cuando su voz se apagó—. Después que hice que te corrieras dos veces antes del desayuno.

El calor destelló a través de ella y se quedó quieta mientras sus sentidos respondían a los recuerdos que invocaban sus palabras. Se giró hacia él y casi gruñó en voz alta cuando encontró sus ojos oscurecidos de necesidad. Su cuerpo, que estaba bien entrenado después de diez días de un sensual placer que la volvía loca, se presionó contra él, y deslizó una mano alrededor de su cuello y le empujó hacia abajo la cabeza para un beso profundo y hambriento.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron finalmente, la pierna de Isabella estaba medio envuelta alrededor de su cadera y las manos de él estaban ahuecando su trasero, levantándola hasta que la dura cresta de su erección encontró la costura central de sus pantalones militares.

Edward, respirando pesadamente, la bajó sobre una gran roca. Isabella colocó ambas manos detrás de ella para mantenerse derecha y pestañeó con confusión. Lo que vio alejó la bruma sexual que nublaba su mente. Su cara estaba escalofriantemente vacía de emoción. Había visto a policías usar máscaras similares cuando interrogaban a sospechosos, pero algo había habido en sus ojos. Los ojos de Edward Cullen eran planos y fríos, recordándole que apenas sabía nada sobre el hombre cuyo cuerpo había tomado el de ella. Estaba lanzando su mirada entrecerrada alrededor, buscando, su alto cuerpo suelto y listo, como si estuviera esperando que alguien viniera a él.

No era la primera vez en su corta relación que lo había visto así.

Guardó silencio, sabiendo que no debía preguntar. Siguió su mirada, tratando de ubicar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no pudo. Aparentemente, él tampoco.

— ¿Qué es? —Le preguntó, después que él alejara, con un parpadeo, lo que turbaba su mirada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada —Se frotó la nuca—. Sólo me estoy poniendo paranoico.

—No me pareces de ese tipo —Remarcó ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Demasiado tiempo sólo conmigo mismo como compañía —Se permitió una media sonrisa—. Buena cosa, que Alice te enviara.

Edward se quitó la mochila, la balanceó frente a él y abrió el cierre del compartimiento principal. Sacó los gruesos sándwiches de carne asada que habían preparado más temprano y le tendió uno. Dejó encima los sándwiches extras, la botella de agua de dos litros y un contenedor plástico con melón cantalupo -N/A melón de pulpa naranja- y melón de invierno -N/A Melón redondeado y más pequeño, con una pulpa un tanto verdosa.- cortados en cuadraditos, y se unió a ella en la roca.

—Se ven tan pequeños allá abajo —Dijo ella, los ojos en el pueblo. Transfirió su sándwich a medio comer a su mano izquierda, levantó la derecha y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a través del espacio de un centímetro entre los dedos pulgar e índice—. Puedo aplastar edificios desde aquí y no sólo cabezas.

Deslizó una mirada sobre él por la comisura de un ojo y captó su expresión perpleja.

—El Aplasta-cabezas de _Kids in the Hall _—Explicó ella.

Levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

Ella giró la cabeza para enfrentarlo.

—Era un espectáculo de comedia canadiense de televisión con squetchs donde el Sr. Tyzik se sentaba y aplastaba las cabezas de las personas que no le gustaban. Debes haber oído de él —Juntó el pulgar y el índice y, con una voz nasal y chillona y con un acento de Europa del Este, imitó con entusiasmo— ¡Estoy aplastando tu cabeza! ¡Estoy aplastando tu cabeza!

—No —Dijo él uniformemente—. Tal vez puedas hacerlo otra vez y quizás eso refresque mi memoria.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon y luego negó con la cabeza, avergonzada por su propia candidez.

—Está bien —Concedió —. Realmente creí por un segundo que habías nacido debajo de una piedra.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Aún no puedo creer que supuestamente seas una mujer madura.

—Madura no significa que mis hábitos televisivos estén limitados a la red de canales de noticias —Se encogió de hombros y, a través de la boca llena de comida, dijo—. Tengo la serie completa de _Futurama _en DVD. Me gustan las cosas que me hacen reír —Su sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara y su tono—. Tengo suficiente de lo otro en mi trabajo diario.

La observó el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sentir incómoda.

Ella tragó el último bocado de su sándwich.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo pegado entre mis dientes?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú.

— ¿Una virgen de veintiocho años?

Una comisura de su boca se torció.

—Eso también.

Ella arrugó la nariz y alcanzó otro sándwich.

—Como dije, tres hermanos mayores. Son peores que mi padre —Su tono se volvió descontento—. Y no es como si ellos siguieran las reglas que predican en mí. Y si sonríes una vez más, te voy a tirar este sándwich. A esta distancia, no voy a fallar.

—No vas a malgastar una comida perfectamente buena.

—No —Suspiró y mordió un bocado de pan, carne asada, tomate, pepinillo, mostaza Dijon y salsa picante, adorando la mezcla de sabores en su lengua. Edward estaba constantemente ofreciéndole comida y ella aún no había rechazado nada. Entre el senderismo, escalar rocas y, bien, el sexo, necesitaba la energía extra. Y francamente, la última semana y media había sido un cambio agradable de su comida estándar de café amargo, pan dulce integral y cenas congeladas.

— ¿Por qué agente de policía? —Le preguntó.

—Solía leer muchos de los libros de comics de mis hermanos. Cuando tenía diez años, decidí que quería ser una superhéroe.

Él casi se ahogó con su comida.

Le alcanzó la botella de agua y lo palmeó en la espalda, con fuerza, antes de continuar.

—Más tarde, descubrí que ser superhéroe requería súper poderes o, en los casos de Batman y Linterna Verde, cubos cargados de dinero, así que después de graduarme de la Estatal de Carolina del Norte, me inscribí en la academia. No tengo capa y mallas pero, oye, nada le gana al café quemado de la comisaría y he esquivado una o dos balas.

Volvió a cerrar la tapa de la botella y la dejó abajo.

—Si sientes la necesidad de vestirte con capa y mallas, estaré más que feliz de correr al pueblo y conseguirte un disfraz. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de Halloween y siempre he sentido algo por la Mujer Maravilla. Ella usa capa en ocasiones formales.

Fue el turno de ella para casi ahogarse. Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le tendía la botella de agua y le palmeaba la espalda. Isabella se las arregló para tragarse el agua, todo el tiempo evitando mirarlo directamente. Dejó abajo la botella de agua mientras Edward alcanzaba un dadito de jugoso melón. Los ojos de ella se cerraron sobre el dorso de la mano de él, y la línea larga, delgada y blanca que lo dividía. Su apetito, junto con su humor liviano, voló mientras su estómago se encogía.

Edward compartía su cuerpo con ella y nada más. Cuando hablaban, él hacía todas las preguntas y ella daba todas las respuestas. Otras mujeres estarían halagadas por el interés, pero a ella le parecía malditamente unilateral.

La frustración echó raíces y creció dentro de ella, incluso aunque se decía a si misma que probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver después de bajar de esta montaña. El pensamiento le puso los nervios de punta y la irritó, y de pronto se sentía ansiosa por comenzar el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, donde podría seguir compensando los veintiocho años de abstinencia y olvidaría todo sobre la línea limítrofe que Edward había dibujado entre ellos.

Con movimientos bruscos, Isabella se limpió los dedos con una toallita húmeda y empezó a recoger.

Edward le agarró la muñeca, deteniéndola.

— ¿Qué va mal?

La frustración se retorció, se hinchó hasta que empujó contra sus pulmones. ¿Cómo no podía entender, maldición? Secamente, replicó.

—Nada.

Los labios de él se apretaron.

—No me des esa respuesta de mierda. No me digas que nada va mal cuando pareces como si quisieras hacerle daño a alguien.

Sus ojos le decían que sabía que ese alguien era él. Sacudió la muñeca hasta liberarla.

—Está bien. Algo _sí_ está mal. Pero no es nada que puedas… o que estés dispuesto a… arreglar, así que sólo dejémoslo.

—Tú inventaste el arreglo de sin-ataduras.

—Pero no esas malditas reglas —Disparó de vuelta—. Y especialmente no la última.

La rabia destelló en sus ojos.

—Recibí tres balas en el pecho y tuve que pasar cuatro meses en un hospital, entrando y saliendo de la consciencia porque estaba viviendo de solución salina y morfina a través de una intravenosa. No es algo que quiera revivir.

Su propia rabia se desvaneció y giró la cabeza para fijar la visión en la vista que había admirado más temprano, sin verla realmente. No tenía ningún derecho en husmear en su vida. Su relación era puramente física y estrictamente a corto plazo.

Con voz baja y cansada, ella se disculpó y añadió:

—Me tengo que ir en cuatro días, no quiero pasarlos peleando contigo.

xoxo

En menos tiempo que les tomó alcanzar la roca, Isabella se encontró de vuelta dentro de la cabaña, su columna aplastada contra la puerta frontal y sus piernas enredadas alrededor de las caderas de Edward, mientras él entraba en ella una y otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla apretar los ojos cerrados y alternar entre gemidos y más jadeos.

Había una urgencia en su acoplamiento que no había estado antes ahí. Casi había tenido que correr para seguirle el paso una vez que la cabaña había estado a la vista. Antes que la puerta hubiera estado totalmente cerrada, él había dejado caer todo y la había puesto rudamente contra la puerta, su cuerpo listo. Habían sacado el mínimo de ropa necesaria… el calzado de ella, pantalón y bragas, su pantalón y calzoncillos bóxer.

Mientras ella se acercaba al clímax, los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de él se apretaron y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Edward mantuvo su ritmo veloz y duro, su pene golpeando contra la entrada de su útero con cada embestida, cada una de ellas haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Era casi demasiado. El calor intenso del cuerpo de él la tragaba, la succión fuerte y mojada de su boca donde su cuello se unía a su hombro, los dedos callosos enterrándose en los cachetes de su culo, el casi violento martilleo de sus caderas entre sus muslos, la sensación de su vara quemando dentro y fuera de su apretado canal.

Gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax, sus paredes internas tensándose a lo largo de su polla enterrada en sus profundidades, luces brillantes rebosando detrás de sus párpados.

Cuando volvió en sí, el suelo era una sólida presencia debajo de su espalda y el pene de Edward aún era una presencia sólida en su cuerpo. Sus pestañas se abrieron. El cuerpo de él estaba tenso sobre ella, sus ojos calientes mirando hacia abajo con una brillo feroz que agitaba un nuevo deseo en ella, haciendo que se contrajeran sus músculos internos. Un gruñido escapó de los dientes apretados de él.

— ¿Por qué no te corriste? —Preguntó ella un poco sin aliento.

Las manos que sujetaban sus caderas lejos del suelo y que mantenían su cuerpo pegado al de él le comenzaron a hacer daño. Edward relajó su mandíbula rígida lo suficiente para hablar, su voz baja, dura y tensa.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

Algo dentro de ella se torció, haciéndole difícil respirar. Entonces él empezó a moverse, golpes cortos y fieros que la hacían alcanzar cualquier parte de él que pudiera tocar. Encontró sus muñecas y subió hasta sus antebrazos. Le dolía tener su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, por empujar pesadamente dentro de ella, pero no la obligaba. Su boca se abrió y sonidos femeninos de necesidad llenaron la habitación mientras cruzaba sus tobillos contra la parte baja de la espalda de él, e infructuosamente trataba de forzarlo a hacer su voluntad.

Edward enterró sus caderas repetidamente en las de ella, su cuerpo como acero debajo de la piel caliente. Sus ojos se enterraron en los de ella durante todo el proceso, haciéndolo insoportablemente íntimo, pero no la dejó volver la cabeza. Los ojos de ella permanecieron encerrados con los de él, mientras cada embestida se rizaba a través de su cuerpo, mientras cada sonido escapaba de su garganta.

Los movimientos de él se volvieron salvajes mientras se acercaba al clímax, su piel estirada sobre la piel de su rostro oscurecido por la irrigación sanguínea. Su propio pináculo estaba cerca, más cerca que el de él, y gimió cuando lo alcanzó, su cuerpo doliendo por el brillante placer que estalló sobre ella.

Y volvió a gemir cuando Edward se retiró de su cuerpo y estalló en el valle de su vientre. La inexplicable sensación de vacío apagó la dicha y cuando él finalmente colapsó sobre ella, dejó sus brazos yacer débilmente a sus costados.

xoxo

Los edificios pequeños y meticulosamente cuidados del pueblo repelían las sombras de las últimas horas del atardecer con brillantes y abundantes luces fluorescentes que exhibían morbosamente las divertidas decoraciones de Halloween.

Edward flexionó los dedos sobre el volante del 4Runner mientras revisaba el área en busca de un lugar disponible para estacionar, sin realmente esperar nada, ya que parecía que todo en un radio de tres manzanas estaba ocupado. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba contento porque Isabella hubiera decidido no unírsele en la excursión para reabastecer sus disminuidos suministros de condones y alimentos. No planeaba estar lejos por más de una hora. No necesitaba comprar muchas cosas. No podía precisar cuándo lo había decidido, pero planeaba dejar pronto la zona, después que ella partiera.

Frente a la farmacia, se encendieron las luces de un coupé doméstico y Edward se detuvo detrás, encendiendo la señalización. El coupé se fue y él estacionó el 4Runner en paralelo. Salió del SUV y entró a la tienda, con el ceño fruncido.

No quería pensar demasiado en la partida de Isabella y por ello adoptaba con ella las maneras despreocupadas, admirando su sentido del humor y su belleza, de la que ella era inconsciente, y que lo hacía querer tocarla constantemente, cualquier parte de ella. Sus palabras durante la excursión de la mañana habían sonado tan definitivas… De nuevo, en la mente de ella, era el final. Había sido humillada cuando su prometido la había dejado en el altar, no podía culparla por querer hacer algo para levantar su ego maltratado. Él era el tipo con el que podría tener sexo por despecho sin ni siquiera pretender algo más. Había estado cansada de ser virgen y su maldita prima la había enviado con él.

Isabella lo vio como algo conveniente, en la misma línea que un jodido vibrador, pensó oscuramente. Otras mujeres habían hecho lo mismo y él había disfrutado de las experiencias, más que lamentado. ¿Qué hombre no querría sexo sin las trampas de las llamadas "relaciones estables"?

Aparentemente, en el caso de Isabella, él no y eso lo irritaba.

Edward hizo su compra y dejó en el 4Runner la bolsa de papel que contenía la caja de condones. Su siguiente parada era en la tienda de alimentación al otro lado de la calle. Miró en ambas direcciones, vio un sedán blanco viniendo por la calle y esperó a que pasara.

Mientras cruzaba la calle trotando, Edward llevó una mano a su nuca y se frotó para alejar la repentina picazón. Dentro de la tienda, miró de reojo detrás de él, a través del vidrio de la puerta y las ventanas. Nada llamó su atención. Éste era un pueblo turístico y, francamente, había sido un recluso desde el primer día, así que no podía reconocer a todos los vecinos.

Incluso aunque hizo rápido la compra debido a que la tienda era pequeña y la lista de la compra en su cabeza era breve, el cielo estaba oscuro cuando volvió a salir a la calle. Dejó la tienda con dos bolsas de plástico en su mano izquierda y las llaves del auto en la derecha. Cruzó la calle y cuando la nuca volvió a picarle no se la rascó. Era la misma sensación que había tenido más temprano, en la mañana, antes que él e Isabella hubieran comido su almuerzo mientras dominaban el pueblo desde las alturas en la montaña. Esta vez, sin Isabella a su lado, podía hacer algo con los instintos que le decían que estaba teniendo más atención de la que quería.

Edward acomodó las bolsas de la tienda y la de la farmacia en el asiento del copiloto, volvió a cerrar las puertas y empezó a caminar por la calle, como un paseo normal. Mientras doblaba la esquina, miró los reflejos en el caro escaparate de la tienda de artículos deportivos y vio una figura que estimulaba su memoria. Pantalones azules planchados y almidonados, chaleco negro sobre una camisa escocesa roja y verde y una gorra negra de béisbol a casi seis metros de él. La lucecita se encendió. Era el conductor del Chevrolet Malibú blanco al que había dejado pasar antes de cruzar la calle en dirección a la tienda de alimentación.

Por supuesto, este pueblo ofrecía servicios principalmente a turistas, y alguien con una gorra de béisbol podía ser simplemente un turista o haber salido a comprar cerveza. Las entrañas de Edward, sin embargo, le decían que ese no era el caso.

Alargó los pasos, cruzó la calle imprudentemente, giró por otra esquina y siguió andando hasta que disminuyó el número de testigos potenciales.

La siguiente manzana estaba oscura y casi libre de peatones. Una de las luces callejeras estaba quemada, dejando en penumbra la mayoría de los edificios y la acera, que parecían mezclarse sin problemas con la noche. Revisó los edificios oscurecidos sin volver la cabeza, buscando algo abierto y lo encontró. Pasado el tercer edificio había un bar que aún no estaba a toda marcha.

Edward pasó de largo el bar y rápidamente dobló hacia el angosto callejón que era sólo lo suficientemente ancho para acomodar dos contenedores de basura. Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la falta de luz, notó que los únicos escondites eran una furgoneta oscura e indescriptible estacionada varios metros dentro del callejón y el contenedor más alejado. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la furgoneta. Estaba estacionada con el frente hacia la calle, así que se escondió detrás, doblándose un poco para que su cabeza no se viera sobre el vehículo y usando los neumáticos para bloquear la vista de sus pies. Habría preferido haber esperado su no querida compañía sobre el techo del vehículo, pero la oscuridad no era lo suficientemente densa para arriesgarse.

Se quedó ahí parado en la oscuridad, respirando profundamente y en silencio, el corazón palpitando pesadamente, cada músculo relajado y listo mientras esperaba sin moverse.

Pasaron unos momentos largos y eternos, y Edward empezó a pensar que tal vez estaba demasiado paranoico, pero aun así no se movió.

Analizaba y desechaba los sonidos no amenazantes de la gente que pasaba, disfrutando de la velada: el golpeteo lento y disparejo de unos tacones sobre el suelo, la risa ronca de una mujer, los pasos más pesados de pies masculinos… Luego el ritmo rápido de pasos apurados.

Estos pasos eran distintos del resto. Estos eran ligeros, llenos de propósito.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas y sus sentidos se intensificaron.

Los pasos se apuraron pasando la entrada del callejón. Esperó, sabiendo que su perseguidor se volvería una vez se diera cuenta de que Edward ya no iba delante de él.

Pasaron más segundos.

Entonces esos mismos pasos volvieron rápidamente al callejón. Gorra de Béisbol se detuvo dudando, probablemente tratando de espiar entre en las sombras del angosto callejón. Los pasos se reanudaron, cuidadosos y medidos mientras se acercaban a la furgoneta.

Los dedos de Edward se curvaron y estiraron reflexivamente. Las probabilidades eran buenas, el hombre que se le acercaba estaba armado y Edward tenía que dar el primer golpe.

Edward contó los pasos. Cerca. Más cerca… sólo uno más…

Entonces vio la punta del arma, negra opaca y apuntando en un ángulo hacia el suelo. Edward se movió, más lento de lo que le habría gustado, pero lo suficientemente rápido. Se las arregló para enganchar su brazo hacia abajo por encima del antebrazo de su oponente y lo torció, lo sujetó ajustadamente contra su costado y apretó incluso mientras sus dedos capturaban la muñeca y se enterraban entre los tendones. Mientras los dedos de Gorra de Béisbol se debilitaban como sabía que ocurriría, Edward agitó su codo hacia arriba y atrás, aplastándolo contra la cara detrás de él.

Escuchó un asustado gemido de dolor, entonces el arma cayó al cemento lleno de arena con un estrépito extrañamente ruidoso. Edward la pateó lejos incluso mientras su agarre sobre la muñeca se apretaba dolorosamente. Adelantó un paso, girándose mientras lo hacía, y le dio una despiadada patada en la entrepierna. Con un jadeo sin aliento, Gorra de Béisbol cayó de rodillas, su mano libre ahuecando su área dañada. Debajo del borde de su gorra, la cara del hombre se puso crudamente pálida bajo la sangre que goteaba de su nariz rota.

Edward lo revisó rápidamente. A diferencia de Isabella, él no tenía esposas con él. Haciendo lo que podía, Edward levantó al otro hombre sin ceremonia, lo puso contra la pared, le puso una mano sobre la boca y, sin un parpado, muy eficiente y desapasionadamente, torció la muñeca capturada hasta que oyó un chasquido. El alarido de dolor fue amortiguado.

Edward mantuvo su mano cerrada sobre la boca de Gorra de Béisbol hasta que los sonidos disminuyeron hasta convertirse en unos gemidos como de animal herido. Cuando aflojó su agarre, el otro hombre se deslizó por la pared para acurrucarse en el suelo, acunando la muñeca rota contra su pecho.

Edward se inclinó hacia abajo, le arrancó la gorra y clavó los ojos en los del otro hombre.

—Hablemos.

Minutos más tarde, con una bola en sus entrañas, Edward alcanzó su teléfono celular, marcó los diez dígitos y, ya que la conexión no era segura, dejó un breve mensaje con un tono con una furia y temor apenas atados.

—Ella está aquí.

xoxo

El cuerpo de Isabella estaba pesado por un letargo que no animaba a moverse. Le tomó más esfuerzo del debido levantar la cabeza y enderezar su dolorido cuello. Sus brazos cosquilleaban al estar dormidos. Trató de llevarlos hacia adelante… y oyó el familiar ruido de metal sobre metal.

Dios, esperaba que las esposas no fueran las propias. Si cualquiera de los hombres con los que trabajaba se enteraba que había sido atada con sus propias esposas…no una, sino dos veces… nunca lo superaría.

El resto de ella estaba atado a una silla de respaldo recto, lo cual explicaba por qué no era un torpe montón en el suelo.

Reteniendo un gemido, el cual hubiera sido penoso en voz alta, forzó a sus débiles miembros a probar las ataduras. Eran seguras. Se agitaron recuerdos de despertar atada a la cama de Edward, pero no creía que la presente situación fuera su idea de unos pervertidos juegos sexuales.

Ninguna luz se encendió tras sus párpados cerrados, pero los levantó de cualquier modo y sólo vio una claustrofóbica oscuridad. A pesar de la modorra que la abatía hasta el mero paseo de una tortuga, Isabella podía sentir el pánico agitándose en los bordes de su consciencia. Cerró los ojos y empujó hacia atrás el miedo. Se sentía como si tratara de caminar a través de un océano de melaza.

Poco a poco, la bruma se disolvió, disipándose, permitiendo que volvieran los recuerdos. Después que Edward se fue a la tienda de ultramarinos, habían llamado a la puerta. Contestó y encontró a dos gorilas genéticamente modificados que gritaban basura europea, a pesar de los vaqueros, camisas escocesas y las botas para escalar. Uno de ellos había sonreído mientras decía el nombre de ella. Antes de ser capaz de responder a la alarma que sonó dentro de su cabeza, la habían alcanzado y sintió un pinchazo a un lado del cuello.

Isabella trató de rodar sus hombros. Lo que fuera que hubiera habido en la jeringa todavía duraba. Aún se sentía como si hubiera tomado una dosis extra grande de antigripales.

Lentamente, los sonidos se filtraron a sus oídos. Captó fragmentos de murmullos en un idioma que no reconocía. No precisamente ruso, decidió. ¿Tal vez ucraniano?

Definitivamente no alguien que hubiera atrapado en el pasado, que hubiera salido y estuviera tomándose una pequeña venganza. Y tan seguro como el infierno que no había sido al azar, no si sabían su nombre. Pero cómo…

De pronto, el temor hizo que su pulso se acelerara. No se trataba de ella. Sólo era la carnaza. Después de tres balas en el pecho, Edward Cullen seguía vivo y venían a rectificarlo.

Las manos de Isabella repentinamente se volvieron como sudorosas. Curvó sus dedos, formando puños con sus pequeñas manos.

Edward iba a venir por ella, no había duda de eso. Y ellos lo estarían esperando.

xoxo

Tranquilamente Edward bajó al suelo al hombre inconsciente, cuidando de mantener el ruido a no más que el susurro de la ropa contra la empapada vegetación que cubría el suelo. El segundo guardia, joven y aburrido, había sido más fácil que el primero. Hasta donde podía detectar, los dos sólo habían estado recorriendo el perímetro. Su ex amante, o se estaba volviendo descuidada o no lo consideraba tan peligroso como lo había sido una vez. De cualquier modo, le daba ventaja y no se quejaba.

En el peor caso, ella le estaba dando una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Edward revisó el cuerpo, quitándole las armas y guardándoselas. Le desabrochó el cinturón y lo deslizó por las presillas con un siseo silbante, para asegurarle las manos.

El radio transmisor a un lado del cuerpo crujió y una voz con acento le pidió a Vilem que se reportara.

_Mierda._

Edward apagó el volumen. No podía fingir la voz, ya que el único sonido que había oído del guardia había sido un gruñido amortiguado.

Escabulléndose entre las generosas sombras, se arrastró cerca del borde de los árboles y la cabaña que se ubicaba en el claro, más allá. Gorra de Béisbol había requerido un poco más de persuasión antes de darle la ubicación del cuartel temporal de su equipo, ya que la muñeca rota no había sido lo suficientemente convincente. La extensa estructura de dos pisos era más grande, mejor y con más comodidades que la de Alice, pero ésta era para seis personas. Un SUV grande y oscuro estaba estacionado a un costado.

La cabaña estaba a oscuras excepto por un haz de luz que venía de la parte trasera. Edward revisó el área circundante, buscando puntos de entrada, y…

La puerta frontal del porche se abrió de golpe. Se le secaron la boca y la garganta; su corazón disminuyó de velocidad, cada latido sonaba fuerte en sus oídos y duro en su pecho.

Un hombre alto estaba de pie en la entrada, delimitado por la débil luz a sus espaldas, Isabella sostenida frente a él como un escudo. El cuerpo de ella parecía debilitado, luciendo pesado y extraño, y su cabeza caía hacia adelante.

Edward tenía una sensación extraña de vacío en su pecho, extrañamente emparejada con otra en la entrada de su estómago, como de una bola de plomo que lo hacía caer. Para mantenerse derecho, tuvo que poner una mano contra el tronco del árbol. Pero entonces vio moverse el pecho de ella y el alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Entrégate —Gritó el hombre que se escondía detrás de Isabella. Edward quitó sus ojos de ella, y captó el brillo de la luz sobre el metal pulido. El captor de Isabella levantó una mano y presionó el cañón de una semiautomática en su frente—. Tienes hasta que cuente cinco.

El temor amenazaba con superar la furia que bullía en él y Edward la refrenó.

—Uno.

Su cerebro corría, tratando de encontrar un plan que no terminara con él e Isabella bajando la montaña en bolsas de cadáveres negras, si es que bajaban. La Madre Naturaleza tenía modos de guardar secretos.

—Dos.

Incluso si se entregaba, la matarían de cualquier modo.

—Tres —La voz se elevó tensa.

¿Pero primero la harían sufrir por asociarse con él? ¿Más de lo que ya habían hecho?

—Cuatro.

¿Podría evitar eso?

—C…

— ¡Detente!

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante, saliendo de la cobertura de los árboles, las manos arriba. Dejó que el arma colgara de un dedo, la balanceó un momento, luego la arrojó al suelo, cayendo con un ruido sordo.

—Déjala ir —Demandó, su voz tensa llevada por el aire helado.

—Ya, ya, Simón —Reprendió una voz femenina, condimentada con el más ligero trazo de un acento de Europa del Este—. Josef no dijo nada sobre liberar a tu pequeño juguete.

Una mujer alta y esbelta, con cabello oscuro y piel pálida, salió desde detrás de Isabella y su captor, seguida por otro hombre musculoso y rubio que podría haber sido el gemelo de Josef. Victoria Tkachuk usualmente prefería que sus hombres fueran grandes, tontos y rubios. Edward había sido una excepción.

Ella le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

— ¿O prefieres usar tu nombre real, Anthony Cullen?

Extrañamente, mirar finalmente a su enemigo en carne y hueso puso un manto de helada calma sobre él. Era hermosa y mortal como una víbora, justo como la recordaba. Entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez era un truco de la luz que se colaba por la entrada, pero era la misma y no era la misma. Sus rasgos estaban un poco apagados, la piel un poco más tensa, sus labios un poco menos móviles. Cirugía plástica. No había escapado ilesa de su último encuentro, después de todo.

—Luces bien para una mujer muerta, Victoria.

Ella reconoció su afirmación con una inclinación de cabeza e instruyó:

—Pon tus manos detrás de la cabeza y da dos pasos hacia adelante.

Lentamente, enlazó sus dedos en la nuca, se movió hacia adelante y la luz de la luna cayó sobre él, haciéndolo un blanco fácil.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho —Sus labios se estiraron en un atisbo de la sonrisa que usualmente reservaba para el dormitorio—. Me gusta el acento sureño, es muy sexi.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó con neutralidad, como si fueran meros conocidos que se topaban en la calle—. Satisfacer una venganza es muy poco profesional de tu parte.

Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas.

—Nunca dejo que un insulto quede sin respuesta. La competencia vería eso como una debilidad, _yo_ _lo veo_ como una debilidad. Volaste mi casa y me diste por muerta, eso lo califica como un insulto —Ella volvió a sonreír, enviando escalofríos a través de él—. Planeo devolverte el favor —Le lanzó a Isabella una mirada despreocupada—. Con intereses.

Su voz se suavizó hasta algo incluso más peligroso, más femenino.

—Aunque, después de verte con ella los últimos días, puede que esté agradecida. Fuiste muy rudo con ella… nada del encanto, nada de la fineza que mostraste conmigo.

Los habían espiado a él y a Isabella. Edward lo había sospechado, pero aun así una niebla roja nubló su visión. Momentáneamente olvidó su regla de no hostigar al oponente. Con una insinuación de desprecio, dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Tú eras un trabajo.

La majestuosa compostura se rompió mientras la sangre inundaba los afilados rasgos de su cara. Se giró hacia Isabella y la abofeteó con dureza. La cabeza de Isabella golpeó a un lado mientras el golpe de carne contra carne resonaba en la noche, ahogando cualquier sonido que ella pudiera haber hecho. Los músculos de Edward se tensaron, pero se contuvo. Si reaccionaba, Victoria simplemente podría volver a herir a Isabella. O peor.

El repentino arrebato de violencia de Victoria pareció calmarla, como si se hubiera abierto una válvula y se hubiera liberado la presión. Cuando se giró de vuelta a él, ella de nuevo la Reina de Hielo.

—Ya que estás aquí, supongo que tres de mis hombres están muertos.

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros, permitiéndole creer lo que quisiera. Victoria siempre asumía que todos eran tan despiadados como ella. Su crueldad y voluntad de usar todo a su disposición, incluyendo su cuerpo, la habían transformado en una de las más importantes traficantes de armas ilegales del mundo. Hacía casi un año se le había ordenado seguirle el rastro a quien se las había arreglado para eludir a autoridades más tradicionales, americanas e internacionales, sin estar aliada con ninguna. Cuando supo que su blanco era una mujer, ajustó su plan de acuerdo a ello. Al final, sin embargo, su plan había fallado y terminó siendo empujado por la ventana de un segundo piso por tres balas que encontraron su pecho. Recordaba una ensordecedora explosión justo antes de golpear el suelo esperando que eso significara el fin de Victoria Tkachuk. Aunque él nunca lo creyó. Nunca recobraron su cuerpo. Teniendo todo en cuenta, su última misión había sido un espectacular fracaso. Y ahora estaba de regreso, para hacerlo arrepentirse.

—Suficiente palabrería —Declaró Victoria, como si él hubiera estado conversando como una maldita urraca. Ella ondeó una mano hacia el guardia que no sostenía a Isabella y ordenó—. Átalo.

Si él hubiera sido Victoria, le habría ordenado al guardia que disparara. Un disparo doble a la cabeza y estaría hecho. Pero Victoria tenía una veta sádica que le gustaba mimar. Era implacable, pero aún permitía que las pequeñas cosas la dominaran.

El guardia comenzó a bajar los escalones del porche. Los ojos de Edward fueron hacia Isabella… y se encontraron con los de ella.

xoxo

Sangre diluida con saliva llenaba su boca, el sabor metálico cubriendo resbaladizamente su lengua, e Isabella tragó. Los rasguños de su mejilla eran cortesía de las uñas absurdamente largas de la Bruja Psicótica. Sin embargo, le dio la bienvenida al dolor y sus efectos de aclarar la mente, incluso si dolía pensar en Edward compartiendo con la Bruja Psicótica las mismas intimidades que había compartido con ella.

Isabella luchó contra la necesidad de moverse para aliviar el dolor que se extendía por sus hombros. Josef, como le había dicho la Bruja Psicótica, había mantenido sus manos esposadas a la espalda cuando llegó a buscarla, sin embargo, sin saberlo, había aflojado su sujeción mientras había aceptado gradualmente más de su propio peso. Josef tenía su atención enfocada en Edward, quien era considerado el más peligroso de ellos dos.

Isabella tomó un aliento superficial… y rezó para que Edward hubiera entendido el mensaje silencioso que había tratado de transmitirle.

Repentinamente, dejó que su cuerpo se debilitara y cayera al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza de rodillas. Josef se sacudió. Estalló un arma de fuego, aplastando el aire. Isabella golpeó con su hombro la entrepierna de él, y este se replegó con un grito estrangulado.

Sobre ella, y a su alrededor, reinó el caos. Había chillidos, gritos y más disparos.

Sin prestarle atención a lo que rodeaba, Isabella cayó deliberadamente de lado y estiró un pie. Atrapó a la Bruja Psicótica por un costado de su rodilla y escuchó el chasquido de algo.

Entonces no hubo nada excepto quejidos de dolor intercalados con maldiciones extranjeras. Isabella rodó hasta quedar de rodillas, un movimiento sin gracia por sus manos aún aseguradas a su espalda, y miró alrededor.

La Bruja Psicótica estaba sujetando su rodilla, con lágrimas bajando por su cara, sus ojos destilaban dolor y odio mientras hacía malabarismos entre su concentración por su articulación dañada y la mujer que le había infringido el daño. Josef estaba tumbado en el suelo, su espalda contra la pared de la cabaña, un desastre de sangre, carne y otros tejidos humanos donde una vez había estado su cara.

—Oh Dios —El susurro horrorizado venía de ella. A pesar de años de investigaciones, la bilis todavía subía a su garganta y se vio forzada a dar girar la cabeza lejos de la visión horripilante, o perder el exiguo contenido de su estómago.

Sin embargo, grande o no, todavía sentía que había peligro así que, aflojando hombros y brazos, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su trasero y sus piernas dobladas, rodó sus hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; sus manos seguían esposadas, pero al menos ahora estaban frente a ella.

Volvió su atención hacia el claro frente al edificio. A aproximadamente seis metros de distancia, un cuerpo estaba extendido sobre la grava, inmóvil, un amplio charco reflejándose oscuro a la luz de la luna. El otro guardia de la Bruja Psicótica. Miró más allá del cadáver… y todo dentro de ella se tambaleó dolorosamente hasta detenerse. Edward estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de agonía.

_Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios_. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie, sacando el arma de Josef, porque la Bruja Psicótica estaba herida pero aún consciente, y voló hasta Edward. Cayó de rodillas junto a él, sin importarle que pequeños e indefensos sonidos escaparan de su garganta y revisó su cuerpo, que se retorcía. No veía sangre, pero la mueca en su cara y los dolorosos jadeos sin aliento eran muy reales.

Dejó caer el arma, le levantó la camisa con ambas manos y habría colapsado si hubiera estado de pie. Un sollozo ahogado, mezclado con alivio, salió de sus labios. Pasó sus manos sobre el acolchado chaleco Kevlar que cubría el torso de Edward y sintió cinco punciones, dos justo sobre su corazón, pero sin sangre. Repentinamente, casi frenética, soltó las bandas de velcro y exploró debajo del chaleco. Calidez, pero no humedad.

Ya sin retorcerse de dolor por el impacto de las balas, él estiró una mano, encontró las de ella y apretó. Su voz era áspera y sus palabras entrecortadas, susurrando.

—Aprendo de mis errores.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron. Se sentó sobre sus talones, sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella, y empujó la cabeza de él sobre su regazo.

—Estaré bien.

Ella asintió, aún incapaz de hablar. Él era el que había sido disparado y la estaba consolando a _ella_. Tragó y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de las manos.

Un aullido de ira atrajo su mirada hacia el porche. La Bruja Psicótica les dirigía una mirada asesina, pero eso era todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

Isabella giró de vuelta a Edward.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto con las mujeres —Le murmuró, una leve diversión peleando con las lágrimas en su voz.

Él le volvió a apretar las manos.

—Aprendo de mis errores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grazie amores por continuar conmigo, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos: ****Dorina, Sylvi Pattinson, BlueDamgel, Angie Masen, mmavic81, aizen63, anamart05, lory24, Edr, Aries AL, Inue.A.S Cullen, anmaray, BarbyBells, nmt1525, V1V1, Kristenst, tityscaya, etzelita, joli cullen, , abelen, kitty Swan and Edward Cullen, Vikkii Cullen, lunha222, Alice Cullen Night S, lmabt, IrisAndreina, maite, floorchi, JessAurora, Aliena Cullen, giselacullenswan y a todas esas lectoras silenciosas.**

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_Seis Meses Después_

En piloto automático, Isabella quitó el seguro a la puerta trasera de su casa de los suburbios, entró en su cocina y supo que no estaba sola. Miró el panel blanco al lado de la puerta. Su alarma de seguridad estaba desactivada. Sin dudarlo, abrió el broche de su cartuchera y sacó su arma de apoyo.

En la oscuridad, se movió hasta la puerta de vaivén que llevaba al diminuto comedor y la sala de estar. Agachándose, abrió la puerta un centímetro, luego otro, luego un poco más hasta que pudo deslizarse a través de la abertura. Desde su baja posición, barrió el comedor y lo encontró vacío.

Un suave _click_ y la luz se derramó por toda la sala.

Se dejó caer al suelo, rodó y apareció con la Glock sostenida en el agarre estándar de dos manos, apuntando a la figura de la sala de estar. Titubeó.

—Por favor aleja el arma. Ya he tenido mi cuota de ser disparado —Dijo Edward Cullen desde donde se sentaba cómodamente arrellanado en su sillón. La luz dorada de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa lateral bañaba los planos y ángulos de su cara.

Isabella sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en su estómago. Lentamente se enderezó, incapaz de apartar los ojos mientras se bañaba codiciosamente en la visión de él. Parecía cansado y estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba. Una parte de ella quería correr y arrojarse en sus brazos.

Eso, sin embargo, hubiera sucedido antes de esos seis meses de absoluto silencio por parte de él, y antes de los cinco meses que ella había tardado en volver a funcionar con algo parecido a la normalidad, manteniendo sus escasos recuerdos.

Esa última noche en las montañas esperaron lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que llegaron las autoridades. No habían sido las autoridades locales, porque llegaron en helicópteros negros que se habían mezclado con la oscuridad y los agentes se habían movido con una eficiencia impresionante. Edward la había pasado a otro hombre, quien la abrigó, informó sobre ella, le hizo jurar guardar secreto y la llevó a su casa. No a la cabaña, sino a casa, como la de los suburbios en Somerset. Había sido transportada a una pequeña pista de aterrizaje, la subieron a un avión privado donde sus pertenencias personales habían estado esperando por ella, volaron a Somerset y la llevaron hasta su residencia. Su auto había aparecido en su garaje al día siguiente.

En los días siguientes revisó la prensa, internet y miró las noticias, pero ni una palabra sobre los eventos que se habían grabado en su cerebro habían alcanzado la atención pública. De algún modo, de alguna manera, Edward y la organización que lo empleaba se las habían arreglado para mantener una tapadera en la violencia que había tenido lugar en las Montañas Blue Ridge.

A veces, la necesidad de compartir, de discutir, de desahogarse la hacían sentir como si fuera a estallar. Esas veces iba al gimnasio y se sacaba las frustraciones, la rabia y el dolor sobre un saco de boxeo o algún compañero de entrenamiento.

Y aquí estaba el hombre que había causado todo, sentado tranquilamente en su hogar.

Isabella deslizó el dedo en el seguro del arma y devolvió el arma a la cartuchera.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Preguntó, su agitación interna bien escondida en su cara inexpresiva—. Acabo de mejorar la alarma.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó observándola, también con rostro inexpresivo. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó al ventanal que dominaba el oscurecido césped frontal. Jugó con las cortinas, echó atrás un paño y luego lo dejó caer.

Se dio cuenta, con incredulidad, que Edward Cullen estaba nervioso. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Si no hubiera estado alejado por seis meses, ella le hubiera facilitado las cosas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —Preguntó con el mismo tono estable, sin emoción.

Se giró lentamente, primero su cabeza, luego el resto de él, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose a los lados como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Dio un paso adelante y luego se detuvo cuando ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Isabella mentalmente se reprendió por el retroceso. Ese no era el modo de mostrarle que ya no tenía ningún efecto en ella.

—No has visto a nadie en los últimos seis meses.

Los labios de Isabella se apretaron. No había sido una pregunta, sino el establecimiento de un hecho. Podía darle las gracias a su entrometida prima por compartir con él ese chisme de la patética vida social de Isabella.

—He estado ocupada —Dijo ella uniformemente—. Repito. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Siguió como si ella no hubiera hablado.

—Yo tampoco.

A pesar de su resolución de permanecer distante, Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló agudamente. Cuando levantó sus pestañas él seguía allí, agitando recuerdos y emociones que había tratado de enterrar a dos metros después de que pasaron los primeros veintiocho días sin una palabra de él.

— ¿Quieres una medalla? —Estalló, la rabia que había tratado de ocultar filtrándose—. ¿Seis meses y tú esperas que te dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos?

Las manos de él se cerraron en puños con fuerza y la rabia se deslizó en sus ojos, oscureciéndolos hasta el color jade que ella recordaba tan bien.

—A la mierda —Murmuró vehementemente y cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas. Se dijo a si misma que retrocediera, que se hiciera a un lado, que permaneciera fuera de su alcance, pero sus piernas no la obedecieron. Entonces las manos de él estuvieron a cada lado de su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar hasta que su boca se cerró sobre la de ella.

No perdió el tiempo con sutilezas. Su lengua se clavó dentro de la boca de ella con una necesidad que ella devolvía sin vergüenza y ansiosamente. La besó con una ferocidad que le robó el aliento y cualquier pensamiento de resistencia. Saqueó su boca, enredando su lengua con la suya. Ella se aferró a él, refrescando codiciosamente su recuerdo de la sensación de él, de su toque, de su sabor.

Seis meses habían parecido como una eternidad.

Una mano se enredó en su pelo, liberándolo de su moño flojo, y la otra encontró su parte trasera y la presionó cerca, más cerca, dejándola sentir su excitación. El fuego serpenteó a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que Isabella enterrara sus dedos en los costados de él. Cuando él rompió el beso, ella hizo un sonido de protesta sin palabras, el cual luego se derritió en un jadeo de aprobación sin aire cuando él dejó besos abrasadores a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y bajando por la columna de su garganta.

Quería más, pero las ropas de ella estaban en el camino. Él le sacó la chaqueta de pana de los hombros y la bajó por sus brazos. Su blusa abotonada perdió unos pocos botones en sus ansias por desvestirla. Su sostén simplemente lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que sus senos saltaron libres y pudo aplicar la succión mojada y caliente de su boca sobre su carne hinchada y dolorida.

Isabella enterró sus dedos en los gruesos mechones de su pelo y arqueó la espalda con salvaje abandono. La dejó sentir los bordes de sus dientes en su pezón antes de retroceder. Ella luchó por mantenerlo en su lugar, pero simplemente era más fuerte. Mientras los dedos de él se ocupaban del cierre de sus vaqueros, la urgía a reclinarse en el sillón que había dejado libre.

Isabella, respirando duramente, cayó sobre el cuero fresco y liso, y dejó que él rudamente arrancara los artículos de ropa que le quedaban. Con sus ojos abiertos a medias, lo vio deshacerse de sus pantalones y liberarse. Su pene estaba alargado, grueso y ruborizado de sangre. Los dedos de ella escarbaron en los brazos del sillón mientras su aliento salía en un estremecimiento.

Él se estiró para alcanzarla e Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No —Protestó ella con dureza—. Todo. Te quiero desnudo.

Los dedos de él se encogieron y parecía como si fuera a ignorar su requerimiento. Entonces, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo ávidamente y se quitó su camisa oscura por la cabeza, exponiendo los amplios hombros, los músculos largos y esbeltos de su torso. Su boca se hizo agua, literalmente. Siguieron los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones y quedó expuesto en toda su desnuda gloria para sus ojos, haciendo que un líquido espeso y caliente se deslizara de su sexo.

Sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros antes de dejarlos caer al suelo y ahora desgarró el papel plástico.

—Los pies sobre los brazos del sillón —Le ordenó mientras él desenrollaba la vaina plástica.

Aceptó, sus muslos abiertos, exponiendo más de ella a su mirada. Él se movió entre sus piernas separadas y, sin que se lo pidiera, Isabella se abrió los labios con sus dedos.

Se inclinó sobre ella, rodeándola con su calor y su esencia, colocando un brazo sobre el brazo del sillón. Enredó una mano grande y fuerte alrededor de su pene y lo guió hasta su abertura, estimulándola con la cabeza increíblemente suave. Ella gimió.

Él se sumergió dentro, duro y profundo, empuñándose hasta la raíz. Ella gimió, saboreando la sensación de estar llena hasta rebosar una vez más, de su caliente polla frotando su canal interno, de su cabeza rozando la entrada de su útero.

Él la folló sin el cuidado, sin la fineza que aparentemente exhibió con amantes anteriores, y ella se deleitó en ello. Las manos de él ahuecaron su trasero y levantaron sus caderas para encontrar cada embestida, aplastando su entrepierna en la de ella, y fue demasiado para Isabella. Se corrió rápidamente, gimiendo su nombre, el orgasmo intenso, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose descontroladamente. El agarre de sus dedos volvió a encontrar su pelo y empujó su boca hasta la de ella, sin importarle si podía saborear sus lágrimas.

Alejó su boca de la de ella cuando cayó sobre el precipicio con un grito gutural, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido sobre ella antes que los espasmos lo sacudieran.

xoxo

Dos orgasmos más tarde, Edward e Isabella estaban echados lado a lado sobre la cama de ella, el sudor helándose en sus cuerpos, las mantas y almohadas todas diseminadas en el suelo alfombrado. Podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón de él debajo de su mano, que él mantenía atrapada sobre su pecho. Su ritmo hacía juego con el de ella. Y como el de ella, se estaba desacelerando. Con el tiempo, volvería a una velocidad menos peligrosa.

Como en un mes o algo así.

Débil, con un cansancio que llegaba a la médula de sus huesos, Isabella cerró los ojos, se dejó ir hasta un sueño a medias, luego cayó en el primer sueño de verdad que había tenido en seis meses.

Despertó para ver el dormitorio iluminado por la lámpara de la mesa que había a un lado de la cama y a Edward mirándola. Estaba de lado, su cabeza sobre una mano. Con la otra le estaba alejando el pelo de la cara de manera lenta, casi letárgica, apartando mechón por mechón.

—Adoro mirarte —Murmuró él bajando un dedo a lo largo de su nariz y sobre la curva de sus labios y al final de su barbilla. La expresión en sus ojos era tan pacífica, tan contenida que quería alejar la mirada.

_¿Entonces por qué te mantuviste alejado?_

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Lo siento —Dijo, dándose cuenta que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se puso sobre su espalda.

—Me tenía que mantener alejado de ti —Explicó tranquilamente—. Por tu propia seguridad. Tú eres policía… deberías entender eso.

—Victoria Tkachuk está detenida, ¿verdad?

—No precisamente —Respondió secamente—. Hizo un trato. Será de mayor utilidad fuera que encerrada en algún lugar donde Amnistía Internacional no pueda encontrarla. Y ella no es el único enemigo que tengo. Hice lo que hacía durante un montón de años.

Sonaba cansado y tal vez sólo un poco arrepentido. Isabella lo atrajo hacia ella. Se giró, colocando una pierna velluda y pesada sobre las de ella y dejándola poner sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y su cabeza encontró sus suaves senos.

—Pero no pude mantenerme alejado —Continuó, sonando irritado—. Durante el día no podía dejar de pensar en ti y, durante la noche, no podía dejar de soñar contigo. Pensé que mejoraría si pasaba más tiempo, pero no fue así. Se puso peor y peor, hasta que fui una amenaza para los que estaban a mí alrededor.

Levantó la cabeza y atrapó sus ojos, con fiereza.

—Dime que fue lo mismo para ti —Demandó duramente, sus dedos mordiendo su carne—. No pude haber sido el único pasando por ese infierno.

Incapaz de hablar por la tensión en su garganta, simplemente asintió. Su respuesta lo calmó y presionó un beso firme y seco en los labios de ella antes de que su cabeza volviera a sus senos. Por largos momentos, ella alternó entre pasar sus manos por su piel cálida y flexible, y enterrar sus dedos entre su pelo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Isabella finalmente.

—No lo sé —Admitió.

Tomó un aliento profundo y fortificante y cerró los ojos, convocando los últimos vestigios de su valor.

—No creo que pueda manejar todo esto si sigues con las asignaciones de campo —La preocupación por su seguridad y la inseguridad por su fidelidad la destruirían y, al final, los destruiría a los dos. ¿Era por esto por lo que siempre elegía hombres que sabía que, de algún modo, no le importarían profundamente? Incluso ahora, el pensar en él con Victoria Tkachuk era un dolor agudo y cortante dentro de ella.

—Estoy retirado del trabajo de campo. Lo decidí mientras me recuperaba de un pulmón colapsado. Tuve un montón de tiempo para pensar entre los goteos de morfina.

Volvió a rodar sobre su espalda y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo.

—Pero no sé qué infierno se supone que haga con el resto de mi vida.

Ella se sentó y descansó una mano sobre su hombro, enviándole consuelo. Los músculos de sus hombros lentamente se relajaron. Él cubrió su mano y le apretó los dedos, antes de enlazarlos con los de él. Tocó cada uno de los rasgos de ella con sus ojos, como si los estuviera memorizando.

—Sí sé que te quiero conmigo mientras lo descubro.

El gozo fue un rayo lento y brillante de luz solar calentando a través de su cuerpo.

—Eso es bueno.

Él ahuecó su mejilla, su pulgar rozando su labio inferior. Su propia boca se curvó hacia abajo en las comisuras.

—Aunque no sé si me puedo quedar aquí.

Se quedó quieta, sabiendo lo que le estaba diciendo. Sólo le tomó un momento tomar la decisión.

—Si te vas, yo iré contigo —Dijo ella y bajó su boca hasta la de él en un beso suave y gentil, distinto de cualquiera que hubieran compartido.

Se movió para quedar frente a los pies de la cama, luego balanceó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de él para montarlo de espaldas y presionó sus labios sobre la largura de su pene, estimulándolo con el ocasional golpe de su lengua, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para jadear cuando él le devolvía el favor. Saboreó su abdomen curvado con músculos, siguió la fina línea de vello bajando de vuelta a su erecto pene y lo tomó dentro de su boca. Aplicó todo lo que él le enseñó, pero luego se olvidó de la habilidad y la técnica y simplemente se rindió a la sensual sensación de él en su boca.

Mientras su pene se endurecía aún más en su boca, los gemidos de placer de él vibraban contra los pliegues jugosos del sexo de ella. Él mordisqueó, chupó y lamió, y luego sondeó sus profundidades con su lengua. Sus manos agarraron sus caderas y las empujó hacia abajo para poder profundizar más. Trató su rígido clítoris con ataques de su lengua, luego lo chupó cuando las caderas de ella se arquearon contra su boca.

Sus ásperas manos vagaron por las curvas de su culo, apretando, agarrando. Entonces agarró ambos globos y los separó, exponiendo el fruncido anillo de su ano. Lo rozó con un dedo y todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó mientras una aterradora anticipación azotaba a través de ella como un relámpago. La boca de ella detuvo su rítmico subir y bajar por su pene. Ed levantó su sexo de su boca, sumergió un dedo dentro de su empapada vagina y después, lentamente, lo empujó pasando ese apretado círculo de músculos hasta que no pudo seguir más allá. Isabella dejó escapar un gemido largo y bajo, el placer más exquisito debilitándola, dejándola como si no tuviera huesos.

Pronto otro dedo se unió al primero, golpeándola en el interior. Separó ampliamente sus dedos y ella volvió a gemir. Él retiró los dedos, provocando una protesta incoherente por parte de ella. Deslizó su cuerpo de debajo de ella y la acomodó sobre la cama, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, su culo levantado en el aire como una ofrenda.

El aliento de ella estaba atrapado en su garganta mientras esperaba a que él continuara. La volvió a manosear, tres dedos esta vez, embistiendo y rotando con cuidado y deliberación, aflojándola más hasta que ella estuvo aferrada a las sábanas blancas y rogando porque la tomara.

Abruptamente, sus dedos se fueron y la ancha cabeza de su pene, aún mojado debido a la boca de ella, presionó contra el esfínter y se resistió instintivamente.

—Relájate —La convenció, pero su propia voz era cualquier cosa menos relajada—. Déjame entrar.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella y trató de relajarse y abrirse, pero no pudo. Una mano encontró su sexo y jugó con ella, pellizcando su clítoris, escarbando en su humedad, llevando su atención lejos de la insistente presión contra su entrada trasera. Un duro sonido vino desde arriba, mientras él forzaba el nudo de su pene más allá de su resistencia. Ella hizo un gemido ahogado e inarticulado. Era como si estuviera siendo partida en dos.

Ed le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras, otra vez urgiéndola para que se relajara. Isabella apretó sus ojos cerrados y sólo respiró, y el dolor lentamente retrocedió. Todo el tiempo, él la meció atrás y adelante hasta que estuvo completamente empalada por su pene, sintiéndose más llena de lo que estuvo antes. Para entones, los gemidos que hacía eran de placer y no de dolor, mientras su excitación volvía y crecía.

Él embestía parejamente dentro de ella, haciendo que su sexo latiera con el mismo ritmo. Se sentía diferente a tenerlo tomándola por la vagina. Más sucio. Incluso prohibido. Y eso pensamientos la hacía ruborizar, haciendo que más humedad corriera bajando por sus muslos.

Él aumentó su ritmo y su fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se agitara cada vez que se enfundaba. Ella escuchó su respiración dificultosa, supo que estaba cerca del clímax, y se vino. Se estremeció, tanto su vagina como su culo, mientras ola tras ola de exquisitas sensaciones chocaban contra ella. A través de la niebla, lo sintió arremeter tres veces más dentro de ella, entonces se hinchó y reventó e hizo que ella se corriera otra vez, gritando su nombre lo suficientemente alto para saber que los vecinos tomarían nota.

xoxo

Cuando volvió en sí, la temprana luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas que cubrían su ventana y Ed estaba hocicando su vientre, su lengua flojamente revoloteando sobre su ombligo. Él levantó la cabeza cuando ella suspiró, el sonido era de pesar.

—No creo que pueda —Dijo ella.

Los ojos de él brillaron mientras una sonrisa medio malvada elevó sus labios.

—Entonces sólo quiero que te acuestes aquí y me dejes hacer todo el trabajo —Dijo, y alcanzó algo sobre la cama—. Y para ayudarte… —continuó—, traje algo de abajo —Ella escuchó el musical tintineo de metal sobre metal y él dejó caer las esposas sobre sus senos, el metal alarmantemente frío sobre su piel.

Ella enganchó un dedo a través de una esposa y las levantó.

La voz de él bajó seductoramente.

—Te he querido a mi merced desde que te vi esposada a mi cama.

Ella tragó, su cuerpo empezando a calentarse y suavizarse incluso aunque su pulso tropezó y se aceleró.

— ¿Vas a mostrarme piedad?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Preguntó él.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella, cerró una esposa en una muñeca y elevó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, hacia la cabecera de hierro forjado y sus convenientes postes verticales.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_A __Edr._

_ Cariño, esta es solo una adaptación, yo no me responsabilizo por la forma en que los personajes actúan o son. Si los policías son así allá, pues bien por ellos, pero si la autora creó a su personaje femenino (como tú la llamas) una pobre niña llorona, pues eso es lo que ella creyó conveniente. _

_Como también escritora, puedo decir que los personajes toman la personalidad ideal dependiendo el tipo de novela. Ser despectivos no cambiará el pensar del autor. Grazie por leer._

* * *

**La siguiente novela es in OS, se llama Stolen por Jinx Jamison**

**Argumento**

La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta.

Tenía quince años y era temeraria, estaba decidida a demostrar que podía ser una chica mala. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, me retó a tomar un paquete de chicles de un supermercado. En retrospectiva, me sorprende que mi torpe esfuerzo no me llevara a la cárcel. No era una misión encubierta, pero lo hice.

Lo hice, me encantó, y he estado robando desde entonces.

Por lo general es algo pequeño, sólo lo suficiente para darme la subida de adrenalina. Con los años, he llegado a ser una buena carterista, lo que requiere un poco más de atrevimiento y mucha más suavidad. Nunca me han atrapado y supongo que eso es parte de la emoción.

Cada vez que tomo algo, tengo que preguntarme si este será el día en que mi suerte se acabará.

Esta es la historia del día que le robé al hombre equivocado.


End file.
